Rivetra Week 2015
by Vadonne
Summary: Vous trouverez ici les 19 prompts que j'ai écrits pour la Rivetra Week 2015 qui se déroule du 25 octobre au 1er novembre. Rating M à cause des prompts "smut" qui contiennent tous des scènes de sexe explicite. Les prompts "normaux" et "bonus" ont un rating T. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces courtes histoires autant que moi. Bonne lecture !
1. Le mot de l'auteur

**Le mot de l'auteur**

* * *

En cette fraîche matinée du samedi 24 octobre 2015, je vous souhaite le bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je suppose que comme moi, vous êtes impatients que débute la Rivetra Week. Rassurez-vous, plus qu'une petite journée à attendre !

Je profite de ces quelques lignes pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, et vous expliquer pourquoi je fais la morte depuis presque un an.

Comme certains le savent peut-être déjà, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'Abaddôn en mars 2014 suite au départ de mon compagnon pour Singapour. Durant les 7 mois qu'il a passés là-bas, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble sur cette histoire via Skype pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Ça a bien fonctionné et vous avez eu le droit à 6 chapitres qu'il me semble vous avez appréciés. Mais en réalité, j'en ai écrit 7 et demi. Je suis tombée en panne d'inspiration suite à son retour, et j'ai un gros trou dans l'histoire entre le moment où je me suis arrêtée et la fin que j'ai déjà en tête.

C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre histoire. The Scented Garden. Là, je me suis dit : « Vadonne, ne fais pas la même erreur qu'avec Abaddôn. Écrit là en entier avant de la publier. » Comme elle ne me laissait pas tranquille et que je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire et j'en ai pondu les 12 premiers chapitres.

Puis, la fin août est arrivée, et avec elle, les prompts pour la Rivetra Week. Vous pensez bien que j'ai tout laissé en plan pour réaliser ce challenge. Ce sera à vous de me dire si je l'ai correctement réussi, ou non.

J'en profite également pour remercier mon compagnon, qui pendant 2 mois a dû supporter mes « attend faut que je te lise ! » ou les « aide-moi j'ai pas d'idée pour celui-là ! ». Merci également à Morgan et Jez, à qui j'ai certainement cassé les pieds avec mes délires. Mik-heichou, j'espère que je ne te ferai pas (trop) pleurer. Thlaew… comment dire… j'espère que tu ne me regarderas de travers la prochaine fois qu'on se verra (et merci pour ton oreille toujours attentive).

Tout ça pour dire qu'hier j'ai voulu me remettre au Scented Garden, et j'ai été effaré de constater à quel point ce que j'avais écrit était mauvais. Livaï est totalement out of character, et ne parlons même pas de mon style d'écriture. À chier. Je pense donc ne pas publier cette histoire.

Ce qui m'amène à nouveau à Abaddôn. J'ai également commencé à la relire, et le constat que j'en ai fait est moins définitif que pour le Scented Garden.

J'adore cette histoire, vraiment, et il est simplement hors de question que je l'abandonne. Or, en l'état, elle ne me plaît pas. Bien entendu, il y a des scènes que j'adore, mais je trouve que l'histoire ne se développe pas assez vite. Par exemple, le premier chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose à mon avis.

Alors voilà, j'ai refait le plan de l'histoire, et je vous annonce que je vais certainement la réécrire.

Il vous faudra être patient, car cette fois-ci, je ne la publierai que lorsque j'aurai tout écrit. Et ça me forcera à la terminer, car je serai impatiente de vous la faire lire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais laisser les chapitres déjà publiés le temps de la réécriture.

Voilà, j'ai lâché la bombe.

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à demain pour les 2 premiers prompts de la Rivetra Week. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture, et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! J'ai vraiment donné le meilleur de moi-même pour ces 19 petites histoires et j'espère sincèrement qu'elles vous plairont.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Day 1 - Runaway

**Day 1**

 **Runaway**

* * *

Pas facile à ouvrir cette porte, mais j'y suis arrivé. La liberté, enfin ! Maintenant, on rase les murs. Ce serait tout de même bête de se faire attraper. Déjà que j'ai dû attendre toute la journée pour ne plus être dans son champ de vision…

Tiens, la cuisine. Ça sent bon ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est en train de préparer. Je me fige, car elle se retourne et regarde presque dans ma direction. Mais elle ne me voit pas, heureusement. Il ne faut pas traîner ici. J'attends encore quelques instants, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne me verra pas passer devant la porte et me lance. Premier obstacle franchi avec succès.

Et maintenant quoi ? Comment faire pour attendre mon objectif ? Je l'entends marcher, ses pas qui résonnent sur le carrelage se rapprochent dangereusement de moi. Vite ! Planquons-nous. Je me réfugie derrière le portemanteau, et aussitôt, ses éclats de voix me parviennent.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Encore !

De grands bruits s'en suivent. Moi, je tremble comme une feuille. Si elle me trouve, c'est foutu.

\- Merde ! Théo ! T'es passé où à la fin ?

Je sais qu'elle est déjà en train de retourner le salon, ça ne va pas lui plaire... En plus, il ne devrait plus tarder. Zut ! La voilà. Vite ! Une meilleure cachette ! Le meuble à chaussure.

\- Théo ! continue-t-elle de m'appeler.

Elle cherche maintenant dans la cuisine. C'est ma chance ! Je fonce dans la chambre. Juste à temps on dirait, car la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à ce moment-là. Avec beaucoup de prudence, je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Petra ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elle apparaît alors, échevelée.

\- C'est terrible ! crie-t-elle en fondant sur lui, totalement paniquée. Théo a encore fugué !

Je l'imagine parfaitement rouler des yeux, c'est toujours ce qu'il fait dans ces cas-là.

\- T'aurais au moins pu éviter de retourner l'appart ! Regarde ça ! Moi qui avais passé plus d'une heure à ranger la dernière fois !

\- C'est pas important ! le coupe-t-elle. Il faut le retrouver !

Oups, c'est mauvais ça. Il lâche un soupir, et part également à ma recherche. Je les entends farfouiller, moi je me rapproche de la couette.

\- T'as regardé dans la chambre ? lui demande-t-il alors que je touche presque au but.

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- J'y vais ! lance-t-il rapidement, sans doute pour l'empêcher d'aller y mettre un bazar monstre.

Aïe aïe aïe ! J'suis mal barré là ! Où me cacher ? Sous le lit ? Non, il va vérifier là en premier. Derrière le rideau ? Mauvaise idée. Ou alors…

La porte s'ouvre au moment exact où je réussis à atteindre ma cachette. Il lance un regard noir sur la pièce comme s'il était en chasse. L'œil perçant, il reste un moment sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il regarde sous le lit en premier. Raté ! Et soudain, ses yeux bleus me fixent.

\- T'es là p'tit enfoiré !

Non ! Pris de panique, j'essaie de fuir mais il est trop rapide. Sa main s'est déjà refermée sur moi. Ah ! Si j'étais plus grand ! Je jure que c'est moi qui l'écraserais dans ma patte ! Je me débats mais peine perdue, il m'a déjà ramené au salon.

\- Théo ! s'exclame-t-elle dès que son regard se pose sur moi.

Ni une ni deux, elle me prend dans ses mains et je me retrouve dans ma cage, dépité. Retour à la case départ. Mais ça ne fait rien. Demain, je retente ma chance. J'arriverai bien à me rouler en boule dans ces oreillers en plume !

\- Tâche de correctement fermer la grille ce coup-ci, lui dit-il. Tu sais bien qu'il arrive à l'ouvrir quand tu vas trop vite. Cette bestiole est décidément trop intelligente pour un hamster.


	3. Day 1 - Heartbeat

**Day 1**

 **Heartbeat**

* * *

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Petra ! Calme-toi !

Énervée par le comportement de son amie, Nifa n'eut d'autre choix que de la saisir fermement par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à lui accorder son attention, et stoppant momentanément sa panique.

\- Je suis sûre que tu flippes pour rien, reprit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut calme. Exactement comme la dernière fois.

\- Non, murmura Petra tout en se dégageant de sa poigne d'un geste rageur. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois…

Elle tourna les talons, et se précipita dans les toilettes où elle s'y enferma en claquant la porte. Nifa leva les bras au ciel en désespoir de cause avant de venir s'appuyer contre le mur, las de cette sempiternelle conversation.

\- Je commence à en avoir ma claque, tu sais, déclara Nifa en essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal son exaspération. Tu me fais le même cinéma à chaque fois ! Et à chaque fois, le test est négatif. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça sera différent aujourd'hui ?

Seul le bruit de la chasse d'eau lui répondit. Petra sortit des toilettes visiblement mal à l'aise, et lui jeta un regard penaud avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire hésitant.

\- J'ai déconné, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix avant de s'enfuir vers le salon.

Bien vite rattrapée par Nifa, la jeune femme déposa le test face cachée sur la table basse puis attrapa son téléphone pour en programmer la minuterie. Dans trois minutes, elle serait fixée. Puis, dans une vaine tentative pour évacuer son stress, Petra soupira fortement avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle saisit un coussin qu'elle serra contre son ventre, essayant ainsi de dissimuler ses tremblements. À cet instant précis, Nifa prit pleinement conscience de la détresse dans laquelle son amie se trouvait. Son estomac se noua alors qu'elle se rappelait ses dernières paroles qui se mirent à raisonner dans son esprit tel un écho.

Sans perdre un instant, Nifa vint s'assoir à ses côtés, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Doucement, elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Même si elle mourait d'envie de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer : Petra finissait toujours par tout lui confier. Sa patience fut récompensée en moins d'une minute.

\- Tu te souviens de notre dernière soirée au Black Cat ? Du gars dont je t'ai parlé ?

Nifa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ta dernière conquête, confirma-t-elle.

\- Arrête… J'ai l'impression d'être une croqueuse d'hommes quand tu dis ça…

\- C'est pas le cas ? s'enquit Nifa en laissant un rire amusé lui échapper. 'Faut avouer que t'as pas vraiment de mal à trouver un partenaire quand l'envie te prend.

Son amie rougit à sa remarque, et Nifa sut que c'était gagné. Petra se redressa, légèrement amusée. Il fallait maintenant continuer à garder son esprit occupé.

\- Je me souviens très bien de ce beau gars ténébreux, t'en as parlé toute la nuit ! De ses yeux à la couleur bleus perçants, de sa musculature parfaite, et de ses autres attributs qui avaient l'air tout aussi parfaits... à part sa taille si je me rappelle bien. Un petit gnome.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de petit chez lui.

\- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais ! À combien de centimètres tu l'as évaluée déjà ?

Petra s'offusqua, mais bien vite, les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en se lançant des regards entendus.

\- C'était quoi son nom déjà ? demanda Nifa une fois son calme retrouvé.

\- Livaï.

Le silence s'installa alors que Nifa observait son amie lentement retomber dans ses inquiétudes. Elle devait pourtant continuer à la faire parler, mais ne savait pas quel sujet aborder dans de telles circonstances. Le mieux était peut-être de lui faire dire ce qu'elle gardait sur le cœur.

\- Donc, reprit calmement Nifa, si tu me parles du gnome, je suppose que c'est avec lui que tu as déconné.

Finalement peu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, la jeune femme observa une courte pause avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Petra releva vivement les yeux vers son amie, et fixa sur elle un regard interdit.

\- Si tu veux que je t'aide, continua-t-elle, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es si paniquée. Je ne peux rien faire si je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Et pleurer silencieusement sur mon épaule ne te servira à rien.

\- Je ne pleure pas…

\- Non. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Alors ?

Petra se détourna, gênée. Elle finit cependant par se résigner. Après tout, Nifa avait totalement raison.

\- Je pense que tu as saisi à quel point je le trouve parfait, commença Petra sans oser porter à nouveau son regard sur elle. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ça fait plusieurs années que nous fréquentons le même bar. À chaque fois que je m'y rends, il est là, et généralement en très bonne compagnie. Toujours avec une fille différente. On ne s'était jamais adressé la parole avant cette nuit-là, mais c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Je brûlais d'envie de le toucher, de sentir son odeur… Je… voulais vraiment le sentir. Totalement.

\- En clair, vous n'avez pas mis de capote.

\- Non…

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Nifa en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule. Et puisqu'apparemment il a eu de multiples partenaires, c'est plutôt des MST que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

\- J'ai fait un dépistage dès le lendemain. Tout était négatif.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que j'étais sous antibios la semaine d'avant.

\- Et ?

\- Les antibios peuvent annuler les effets de la pilule.

\- Ah.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Nifa se mordit les lèvres. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout à Petra, et c'est bien ce qui l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à être aussi imprudente ?

\- Raconte, lâcha-t-elle finalement, cédant à sa curiosité.

\- Raconter quoi ?

\- Le petit chaperon rouge ! se moqua Nifa avec un grand sourire forcé. Comment ça s'est passé, sombre idiote. Et avec les détails s'il te plaît.

\- T'es folle ! s'indigna Petra ? J'vais pas te raconter comment je baise !

\- Nope, je veux que tu me racontes comment _lui_ il baise.

Ébahie, Petra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'allait certainement pas faire ça. C'est alors que son smartphone sonna : le temps était écoulé. Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur le test, mais Nifa fut la plus rapide, et le fourra dans sa manche.

\- Nifa ! Espèce de salope !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma grande !

\- Donne-moi ça ! hurla Petra en se jetant sur elle.

\- Tu rêves ! rétorqua-t-elle en l'évitant sans mal. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit !

Petra pourchassa son amie pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de capituler à bout de souffle.

\- OK t'as gagné. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Sale perverse…

Excitée comme une puce, Nifa reprit place sur le canapé. On aurait dit une gamine qui attendait impatiemment son histoire.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait un moment que tu as flashé sur lui.

\- Je…

\- Non ! la coupa Nifa. C'est moi qui parle.

Petra fit mine de bouder tandis qu'elle reprenait :

\- Tu m'as également dit qu'il était toujours en très bonne compagnie. Alors, première question, comment l'as-tu abordé ?

\- J'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui est venu me voir.

\- Donc il a laissé tomber sa pimbêche pour venir te draguer. Intéressant…

\- Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça…

Nifa posa un regard intrigué sur Petra qui se sentit obligée de préciser :

\- Je venais juste de m'installer au bar. Il s'est pointé à côté de moi avec deux flûtes de champagne en disant que son rancard lui avait posé un lapin et qu'il aimerait que je lui tienne compagnie.

\- Et c'était vrai ? Pour son rancard je veux dire.

\- En fait, la fille a fini par débarquer avec plus de deux heures de retard. Soi-disant pour se faire désirer. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'il tolère. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il n'aimait pas attendre. Il l'a rembarrée.

\- Et comment elle l'a pris ?

\- Très mal, tu penses bien. Elle a fait un tapage pas possible. Le barman a dû nous mettre tous les trois dehors.

\- Hum… Je vois le truc venir. Vous êtes allés chez lui ensuite.

\- Pas immédiatement, non. Les médicaments m'avaient pas mal affaiblie, et le champagne n'a pas arrangé les choses. Du coup, j'avais la dalle.

Nifa éclata de rire. Elle bascula en arrière, se tenant les côtes, dans une réaction bien trop exagérée au goût de Petra.

\- J'te reconnais bien là ! reprit Nifa en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Vous êtes allé dîner ?

\- On a pris des hot-dogs, et on s'est installé sur les marches du commissariat de police pour les manger. Tu sais, celui qui se trouve en face du parc.

Nifa acquiesça avec un rapide mouvement de tête, buvant littéralement les paroles de Petra.

\- On a admiré la ville, c'était… assez romantique quand j'y repense.

\- Et je parie que c'est là qu'il t'a embrassé !

\- Perdu. À ce moment-là, j'étais celle qui était totalement subjuguée. Sa voix grave, ses yeux, son parfum… Absolument tout chez lui m'attirait. C'est simple, je trépignais sur place. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus. Et crois-moi, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir !

\- C'est normal, s'il soulève des minettes à longueur de temps, il n'a rien dû laisser au hasard. Toute son apparence n'a certainement qu'un seul but : le rendre désirable.

\- À n'en pas douter, confirma Petra. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a retenu.

\- Ah non ? Avec moi, ça aurait mis un sacré frein.

\- Non. Tu vois… il m'était arrivé de l'observer pendant qu'il draguait. C'est le genre de gars qui te chauffe et qui garde ensuite ses distances. Les nanas s'excitent toutes seules, et je peux te dire que ça marche. Avec moi… il n'a fait que parler. Une vraie pipelette ! On a fini nos hot-dogs et il m'a accompagné prendre un taxi.

\- Genre ! T'es un bourreau des cœurs, tu passes toute ta soirée avec une jolie fille et tu la raccompagnes bien gentiment sans rien tenter. Ça tient pas debout !

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! Alors, quand le taxi n'attendait plus que je monte, je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour le remercier et lui dire au revoir. Et c'est là qu'il m'a retenu.

\- Il t'a embrassé ! s'excita Nifa.

\- Non, pas avant que nous ne soyons chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors ?

\- Il m'a simplement murmuré à l'oreille « j'ai envie de toi ».

\- Waouh ! Direct comme gars !

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Petra avec un regard entendu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Que ça tombait bien, car j'en mourais d'envie également. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

\- Baisers passionnels, les vêtements qui volent, et pas une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

\- En gros, oui. C'était exactement ça. Et je peux te dire que j'ai littéralement buggué quand il a retiré sa chemise. J'avais bien senti sa tablette de chocolat à travers le tissu, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle musculature. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un gringalet sexy avec ses vêtements, mais je peux te dire que son corps n'a pas un seul gramme de graisse. Que du muscle, et pas de la gonflette. Je crois qu'il pratique un sport de combat parce qu'il y avait quelques trophées sur une étagère dans le salon.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu as décidé de ne pas mettre de préservatif ? T'étais pourtant conscience que c'était dangereux, non ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant. Et je crois bien que lui non plus. Quand il m'a allongé sur son lit, il n'avait pas encore véritablement posé ses mains sur moi. Pourtant, je ressentais son désir comme s'il était déjà en train de me ravager la chatte.

\- Argh ! J'veux pas autant de détails !

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui as demandé ! Ne fais pas ta chochotte maintenant !

\- OK OK ! Passons rapidement la partie des préliminaires…

\- Y'en a pas eu, la coupa Petra. J'étais déjà tellement excitée qu'il est venu tout de suite.

\- Genre éjaculateur précoce ?

\- Oh ça non ! Mais je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Et c'est lui qui est impatient ? Mon Dieu, je te vois sous ton véritable jour…

\- Te moque pas de moi !

\- Jamais ! Donc vous avez baisé comme des malades, et je suppose que vous vous êtes écroulés en sueur et à bout de souffle.

\- Yep. Et puis on a recommencé.

\- OK… Deux fois dans la même nuit. T'as dû battre ton record. Pas trop mal à l'entrejambe après ça ?

\- Pas deux. Quatre.

Nifa en perdit sa langue.

\- Attends. T'es en train de me dire que vous avez remis trois fois le couvert ?

\- Ouais. Et quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, il n'était même plus là.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle. Mais quel connard celui-là !

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait posé un plateau sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. Dessus, il y avait un petit déjeuner et un mot. Il me disait qu'il avait dû partir travailler, et que je pouvais faire comme chez moi, utiliser la douche si j'en avais envie, mais surtout de bien fermer la porte en partant. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'ai remarqué son numéro dans mon portable.

\- Et tu veux le revoir ? Après un coup comme ça.

Un sourire amer courba les lèvres de Petra.

\- Oui. Enfin… j'en sais rien en fait. C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait vivre une nuit magique, et ça ne me déplairait pas de ressentir cette intensité à chaque fois que je couche avec quelqu'un. C'était vraiment… exceptionnel. Les sensations étaient tellement différentes de d'habitude que je ne saurais même pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Des âmes sœurs…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Je suis prête à le parier !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Et donne-moi ce test ! J'ai plus rien à dire, tu sais tout maintenant.

\- Juste une dernière question.

Petra soupira. Se remémorer cette nuit avait été aussi agréable que pénible. Elle voulait à présent être fixée. Cependant, elle céda au regard instant de son amie.

\- Vas-y…

\- Si tu es enceinte, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas le garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que le mieux serait d'en discuter avec lui.

\- Son avis ne compte pas. C'est ton corps, ta vie. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que toi tu veux. Lui, on s'en balance !

\- Donne-moi ce test maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Avec réticence, Nifa lui tendit le test, et elle fut heureuse de constater que Petra le saisit sans trembler. La jeune femme le porta alors à son regard avant de lentement le reposer sur la table, le résultat en évidence. Petra se réinstalla ensuite au fond du canapé, après quoi elle porta la main à son ventre, là où un faible battement de cœur devait déjà résonner. Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres, et elle repensa une nouvelle fois pleinement à cette nuit qui avait conduit à sa création.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, plus aucun doute ne l'habitait. Elle attrapa son téléphone, donna rendez-vous à Livaï par SMS, puis reporta son attention sur Nifa.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. J'irai même lui casser les dents si ce crétin ne prend pas ses responsabilités !

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, je suis sûr qu'il est imbattable…

\- Ça, c'est dans tes rêves !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, bien vite ramenées à la réalité par la sonnerie du smartphone de Petra. Livaï avait déjà répondu. Petra ne perdit pas un instant pour lire le message, puis, sans un mot, elle se leva pour enfiler son grand manteau rouge.

\- Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin d'intervenir, déclara Petra tout en lui tendant son téléphone pour qu'elle puisse lire la réponse du gnome, comme elle tenait tant à l'appeler.

« T'en auras mis du temps pour me recontacter. Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. RDV dans 1h au café en face de la gare. »


	4. Day 2 - Ephemeral

**Day 2**

 **Ephemeral**

* * *

Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir, la bande de Basile Le Borgne n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement berner. Une fois de plus, Kenny l'avait manipulé sans vergogne, profitant de sa naïveté pour lui confier le sale boulot. Résultat, c'était encore lui le dindon de la farce. Quand apprendrait-il à ne plus faire confiance à ce salopard ?

Dans sa course effrénée pour échapper à ses poursuivants, il avait franchi un des péages au nez et à la barbe de ses gardes. Comment s'y était-il pris pour éviter ces cerbères qui ne laissaient jamais passer personne sans leur faire raquer le prix fort ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement pu s'arrêter un instant pour panser sa jambe blessée, il avait levé les yeux au ciel, dégageant ainsi ses poumons pour reprendre plus rapidement son souffle. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, cet azur dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Sa place n'était pourtant pas à la surface. Pas encore. Il ne l'avait pas gagnée.

La frénésie de sa course envolée, il déambulait maintenant dans la capitale depuis près d'une heure, cherchant désespérément un passage sûr qui le ramènerait sous terre. Les ruelles qu'il empruntait étaient sombres, boueuses et jonchées de détritus. Un véritable labyrinthe formé par les murs décrépis des façades qui ne voyaient la lumière du soleil que quelques minutes par jour, et dont l'étroitesse favorisait la puanteur. L'air était totalement vicié, une odeur familière qu'il aurait pourtant préféré ne pas retrouver ici. Il s'était toujours imaginé que les rues de la surface, même les plus étroites d'entre elles, étaient propres et lumineuses, mais la réalité était précisément le contraire. Comme quoi, la laideur et la saleté étaient de tous les mondes.

Boitant piteusement, il sentait le morceau de tissu qu'il avait noué autour de sa blessure s'imbiber de sang à chacun de ses pas. Mettre un pied devant l'autre devenait de plus en plus difficile, et la chaleur n'aidait en rien. Sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Il ne doutait pas que la lame qui avait réussi à trancher dans sa chair s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'os. Seule la force de son esprit lui permettait d'avancer désormais.

Soudain, il trébucha contre l'un des nombreux pavés descellés de la ruelle. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit à terre, le nez dans la boue, sans plus aucune force pour se relever. Il se rattrapa cependant de justesse, déviant sa chute pour s'écrouler contre le mur adjacent. À bout de nerfs, un rire dément s'empara de lui tandis qu'il se laissait lentement glisser au sol. La douleur avait finalement eu raison de lui. Si Kenny le voyait en cet instant…

« Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! » l'aurait-il réprimandé, et il se serait certainement pris un bon coup derrière le crâne. C'était sa façon à lui d'enseigner. Il disait toujours que les leçons les plus dures étaient celles que l'on retenait le mieux. Il n'avait sûrement pas tort sur ce point. Serait-il devenu aussi fort, aussi habile avec une lame, s'il lui avait enseigné à se battre en retenant ses coups ? Non… il ne parierait pas là-dessus.

Secoué de tremblements qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que l'air était un peu plus frais que tout à l'heure, et qu'une légère brise lui caressait le visage. Ce changement de température l'intrigua, car il n'était pas dû à l'absence de soleil. Ce dernier était toujours haut dans le ciel, et pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, aucun nuage n'était venu le cacher. Il releva la tête, soudain calme, et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur ses autres sens, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui le terrassait.

À la fraîcheur de l'air, il ressentit bientôt l'humidité propre aux grandes étendues d'eau. Denrée rare des profondeurs, tout habitant des bas-fonds était habitué à en déceler la source dès qu'ils en percevaient les signes. Une rivière paisible se matérialisa dans son esprit, et avec elle, le besoin urgent de se débarrasser de toute la crasse dont il était recouvert devint irrépressible. S'aidant du mur pour se relever, il reprit sa nonchalante progression avec peine, guidé seulement par la brise qui ne tarda pas à lui apporter les odeurs caractéristiques d'un marché.

Après de longues minutes, il atteignit le bout de la ruelle, mais n'osa pas en quitter les ombres protectrices. Devant lui s'étendait le marché du port où domestiques jouaient des coudes pour acheter les meilleurs produits disposés sur les étals. Plus loin, leurs maîtres flânaient sur la route qui longeait les quais, riant de tout et de rien, les hommes avec leurs chapeaux hautes-formes, les dames avec leurs ombrelles. Marchands et marins occupaient les berges, déchargeant les lourds navires pour que chacun puisse récupérer son dû. Ce qu'il s'était imaginé comme une paisible rivière était en réalité l'un des quatre canaux principaux de la capitale. Il n'avait aucune chance de traverser cette foule dense sans se faire remarquer, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas l'intention d'essayer. Cette eau qu'il avait tant convoitée se révélait hors d'atteinte. Puis, son œil aiguisé repéra une pancarte accrochée à un lampadaire. Celle-ci lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait du port qui menait à Karanes. Au moins, il savait maintenant où il se trouvait : dans l'est de la ville.

Toujours dissimulé au regard des autres, il commença à chercher dans sa mémoire quel était le passage le plus proche. La topographie des deux villes étant presque similaire, si le port était ici, alors l'enceinte est de la ville souterraine était juste sous ses pieds. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un accès à quelques rues au nord.

\- Tu es perdu ?

Instinctivement, il referma les doigts sur le manche du couteau qu'il portait à sa ceinture, mais se détendit dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une gamine. Elle était accroupie devant un massif de fleurs, et le fixait d'un regard intrigué, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Furieux de s'être laissé ainsi surprendre, il lui lança un regard sévère avant de reporter son attention sur le marché. Le mieux était encore de l'ignorer.

\- Tu es perdu ? répéta-t-elle.

Il claqua de la langue, irrité, puis décida de la renvoyer dans les jupes de sa mère. Après tout, une enfant comme elle ne devrait pas rester sans surveillance dans un tel endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Ils sont où tes parents ?

\- Je cherche des éphémères ! lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Et papa et maman sont là-bas !

Elle se releva pour désigner un couple qui tenait un étal non loin d'eux, mais il ne vit pas leurs marchandises, une foule trop compacte les lui masquait.

\- Des éphémères ? se surprit-il à demander.

\- Oui ! Papa m'a dit que c'était l'autre nom des papillons ! Parce qu'ils ne vivent pas longtemps. Regarde ! Il y en a un, là !

Le monarque qu'elle montra du doigt prit son envol et vint lui effleurer la main avant de disparaître. Elle se mit alors à rire, chatouillée par l'insecte, puis reporta son regard sur lui avec un grand sourire.

D'autres papillons butinaient ces fleurs aux étranges couleurs. La plupart étaient violettes alors que d'autres, pourtant issues du même pied, tiraient carrément sur le bleu. D'autres encore, plantées sur un second massif un peu plus loin, étaient roses.

\- Ce sont des hortensias, déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Il se contenta de la fixer une nouvelle fois, gardant obstinément le silence. Elle pencha à nouveau la tête, l'observant de ses grands yeux ambrés.

\- Tu as mal ?

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain mal à l'aise qu'elle ait repéré sa blessure, et changea de position. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la lui dissimuler.

\- Non, mentit-il.

\- Elle est éphémère, elle aussi ?

À son tour, il fut amusé, et ses lèvres se pincèrent en un léger sourire.

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Quatre ans ! répondit-elle fièrement tout en formant le chiffre avec ses doigts.

\- Et « éphémère » est le dernier mot que tu as appris, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement comme si on venait de la surprendre en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Éphémère, ça signifie « qui ne dure pas ». Une blessure met du temps à guérir, elle ne peut donc pas être éphémère.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tout est éphémère ! Car tout finit par mourir et disparaître !

Sidéré qu'une si petite fille puisse tenir un tel discours, il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de lâcher un imperceptible soupir. Elle se désintéressa alors de lui, s'accroupit devant les hortensias, à nouveau subjuguée par les papillons dont ils étaient parés.

Il observa cette drôle de gamine pendant encore un moment, avant qu'un étrange sentiment s'empare de lui. Une présence familière, qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Livaï.

La voix rauque de Kenny claqua dans l'air comme un maître sifflant son chien. L'adolescent se retourna, aucunement surpris par la présence de son mentor. Dardant sur lui son regard perçant, il essaya de communiquer à cet homme responsable de ses récents malheurs toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais Kenny se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se détourner. Prenant la direction du passage le plus proche, Kenny revint sur ses pas. Livaï se fondit alors dans son ombre, et ils rejoignirent ensemble les ténèbres des catacombes.

* * *

Erwin avait été très clair, la 57ème expédition allait être extrêmement périlleuse. Un coup de poker pour capturer l'ennemi, et ses hommes seraient exposés en première ligne. Auruo, Erd, Gunther et Petra. Ces soldats d'exception qui avaient accepté d'être les garde-fous d'un gamin qui ne savait pas se contrôler allaient risquer leurs vies sans même savoir pourquoi ils se battaient. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait hésité à répondre à son appel, c'était pourquoi leur cacher la vérité lui pesait sur la conscience. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être en train de les trahir, mais le major avait raison, on ne pouvait se fier à personne. Alors il gardait le silence, se rappelant qu'il avait foi en ses soldats, ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'ils suivraient aveuglément ses ordres. Charge à lui de leur donner les bonnes directives pour leur faire éviter le pire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était de les préparer au mieux. Ainsi, il avait décidé de travailler leur endurance, terminant leur session d'entraînement par une course en manœuvre tridimensionnelle les opposants les uns aux autres.

La forêt d'arbres géants qui se trouvait non loin du château était parfaite pour ce genre d'exercice. Ainsi, Livaï s'était installé sur une large branche en hauteur, juste à la verticale de la rivière qui leur servait de ligne d'arrivée. Dissimulé par le feuillage, il pouvait chronométrer leurs performances sans que ses soldats n'en sachent rien. C'était pourquoi ses hommes, qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence, discutaient en toute impunité en attendant que leur dernier camarade pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Elle en met un temps ! s'exclama Auruo, excédé par l'attente interminable que leur imposait Petra. Si ça continue, on ne sera jamais rentré avant la nuit !

\- Un peu de patience, temporisa Gunther. Elle s'est peut-être tout simplement perdue.

\- Perdue ? Petra ? Tu te moques de moi ? Cette fille a un compas à la place du cerveau. Jamais je ne l'ai vue se planter dans les épreuves d'orientation.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore ici ? s'inquiéta Eren.

Auruo prit alors un air très sérieux, et tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de leur jeune recrue, il commença à parler à voix basse, comme s'il allait lui révéler une information capitale :

\- Mon garçon, je te parie une chope de bière que Petra est en retard par ce que c'est la mauvaise période du mois. Elle a sans doute sou…

\- Ferme-la ! le coupa Erd en lui balançant une branche morte qui lui atterrit sur le crâne.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Auruo tout en se frottant le cuir chevelu. C'est pas la première fois que ça arriverait ! J'te signale que c'est le principal problème des femmes soldats !

\- N'empêche qu'Eren a raison, reprit Gunther pour calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Petra a toujours été la plus rapide d'entre nous. C'est vraiment étrange qu'elle ne soit pas déjà arrivée. On devrait rejoindre le caporal et partir à sa recherche.

Gunther avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Livaï sauta dans le vide, actionna ses grappins, et atterrit souplement au milieu de ses soldats.

\- Caporal, s'étonna Erd, depuis quand vous êtes là ?

Pour toute réponse, l'officier se contenta du lui lancer son chronomètre.

\- Je vois. Que comptez-vous faire pour Petra ?

\- Exactement ce que Gunther vient de dire : on part à sa recherche. Séparez-vous en deux groupes et retracez le parcours à l'envers jusqu'à la ligne de départ. Pour ma part, je vais élargir le périmètre de recherche aux environs immédiats. Rendez-vous dans une heure, là où on a laissé les chevaux.

\- À vos ordres ! répondirent les soldats d'une seule voix, le poing sur le cœur.

Erd et Gunther partirent immédiatement. Quant à Auruo, il donna des instructions supplémentaires à Eren, et lui signifia notamment qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas être à la traîne. Livaï commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Qui croyait-il imiter en agissant ainsi ?

\- Bossard ! cracha-t-il.

\- Oui caporal ?

\- Quand on sera de retour, tu t'occuperas des chevaux de tout le monde. Ça t'apprendra à raconter de la merde.

Auruo commença à protester, mais il ne l'écouta pas et ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour prendre son envol. Après tout, lui aussi était inquiet de la soudaine disparition de la jeune femme.

Ses bombonnes à présent vides, il dut se résoudre à continuer ses recherches à pied. Appelant sa subordonnée à pleins poumons, il parcourait maintenant la forêt d'un pas rapide, s'éloignant de plus en plus du tracé qu'elle était censée prendre. Il lui faudrait pourtant bientôt rebrousser chemin, car le temps qu'il leur avait imparti pour la retrouver était déjà presque écoulé. Puis soudain, un reflet attira son attention : celui du soleil dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle était là, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, assise au pied d'un arbre. Elle semblait assoupie. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita vers elle, et la secoua énergiquement dès qu'il fut à ses côtés.

\- Ral ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle se soit blessée.

\- Caporal…

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme quand quelqu'un se réveille après être tombé dans les vapes. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point, et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir poser un regard lucide sur Livaï. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand elle prit conscience de la situation, et le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues.

\- Caporal ! s'écria-t-elle, soudain embarrassée.

Elle s'était relevée d'un bon, mais l'équilibre lui manqua. Elle chancela, et Livaï dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil. Il la força à se rasseoir.

\- Raconte, lui ordonna-t-il sans la lâcher.

Elle déglutit difficilement, puis porta la main à son front.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre un autre tracé, commença-t-elle. Un raccourci. Et puis… au détour d'un arbre, j'ai repéré cet hortensia.

Livaï fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil la plante que Petra pointait du doigt. Les hortensias avaient besoin de lumière pour grandir et se développer, en trouver un en pleine forêt relevait de l'impossible. Pourtant, la petite plante était bel et bien là, poussant fièrement entre deux arbres immenses.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en vois un avec des fleurs blanches, continua-t-elle. C'est extrêmement rare. Je me suis déconcentrée et j'ai raté ma réception. Je me suis cogné la tête contre une branche.

Pendant son récit, Petra n'avait cessé de se masser le front. Livaï saisit alors la main de sa subordonnée, et l'écarta doucement.

\- T'as une belle bosse, confirma-t-il.

\- Désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Caporal…

\- Aller, viens, déclara-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. Il faut se dépêcher. Les autres nous attendent, et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Il passa le bras de la jeune femme par-dessus ses épaules, puis commença à rebrousser chemin tout en la soutenant. Ils passèrent près de l'hortensia où quelques papillons butinaient.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en ira rapidement. J'ai pas envie de me balader avec un œuf sur le crâne pendant des jours…

Livaï eut alors une impression étrange, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Les hortensias, les papillons, et une petite fille aux cheveux cuivrés. De vieux souvenirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliés lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Autrefois, je me suis retrouvé dans un marché par mégarde, et j'y ai croisé une gamine. Pas plus haute que trois pommes, mais elle avait déjà un sacré caractère. Elle disait que tout était éphémère, car…

\- Tout finit par mourir et disparaître.

Livaï se figea. Interdit, il s'écarta de sa subordonnée, puis la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Petra posa alors sur lui un regard tendre, étirant ses lèvres en un fin sourire.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous aviez oublié notre première rencontre.

\- C'était toi ?

Abasourdi, il la regarda former le chiffre quatre avec ses doigts, puis son visage prit la même expression friponne que ce jour-là, il y a près de vingt ans.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'a pas semblé important.

\- Pas important ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- C'est du passé, caporal. Révolu. Il ne peut plus avoir une quelconque influence sur notre existence. Vous êtes devenu le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité, et moi, je ne suis que votre subordonnée. C'est ce qui nous définit maintenant. Des moments comme celui que nous avons partagé sur le port, éphémères, il y en aura encore bien d'autres. Mais ils passeront. Aussi rapidement que notre première rencontre.

\- Petra, reprit-il plus calmement, ça change tout au contraire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit-elle étonnée.

\- Si j'avais su… il y a une chose que j'aurai faite bien plus tôt.

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué, mais Livaï garda le silence. Alors, délicatement, il l'attira à lui, passa une main derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre saisissait fermement sa taille, puis il se pencha sur elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur.

\- Vas-tu oublier ce baiser maintenant que l'instant est passé ? Le considéré lui aussi comme éphémère ?

\- Il l'est, caporal, lui répondit-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Livaï du bout des doigts. Car il n'est déjà plus…

Puis, à son tour, Petra l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce moment ne peut pas se répéter.


	5. Day 2 - Temptation

**Day 2**

 **Temptation**

* * *

 _« La rupture des sceaux mit fin à la trêve établie après la Chute Originelle. Pour la première fois depuis des éons, les Portes Abyssales s'entrouvrirent, vomissant les déchus, sur Terre et sur les plans supérieurs. La guerre dura des cycles. Pied à pied, mètre par mètre, milles Légions se battirent pour contenir la vague noire qui menaçait de les submerger. Mille Légions se sacrifièrent pour refermer les Portes et que plus jamais elles ne s'ouvrent. Leurs hurlements de suppliciés résonnent depuis pour toute éternité. Malgré leur dévouement, l'obscurité reste présente. Jamais la vigilance n'a été aussi nécessaire. Chaque route, chaque liaison entre les plans, la moindre faille dans l'éther est gardée. Chaque passage a son veilleur… »_

 _Paradis Perdu, tome 1 – Ange, Varanda et Lyse_

* * *

Comme il s'en était douté, il trouva Livaï à la frontière de la ville : un bon veilleur savait toujours quel était le meilleur point d'observation. Au bord du précipice, là où le sol cessait d'exister pour laisser place à une mer de nuages infinie, les plans inférieurs s'ouvraient sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il savait que son regard n'était plus dirigé vers le passage qu'il était censé garder, mais vers la Terre et cette mortelle qui venait de lui coûter sa place parmi eux.

Doucement et sans un bruit, il se rapprocha de l'ange, les yeux rivés sur ses ailes dont les plumes immaculées commençaient déjà à se teinter de noir. Il ne comprenait pas, et il ne comprendrait certainement jamais, comment son ami avait pu succomber à la tentation...

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Livaï resta de marbre et ne fit aucun geste qui aurait pu lui signifier qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il était cependant certain que le veilleur avait senti sa présence bien avant qu'il ne parle. Il l'ignorait simplement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que ses prédictions se révélaient exactes.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il avec un soupir las après quelques minutes de silence. Changer de camp ?

Sa question avait fait mouche, car Livaï le foudroya immédiatement du regard. Il se releva ensuite avec un claquement de langue. Même déchu, un ange restait un ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Erwin ? cracha-t-il sans se démordre un seul instant de son air arrogant.

\- Ils m'ont chargé de t'escorter.

\- Oh, se radoucit-il en plissant les yeux. Et on peut savoir où ?

\- Sur Terre. Les chiens des Enfers se chargeront ensuite de te conduire au Purgatoire.

Le veilleur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et c'est avec une expression résignée sur le visage qu'il passa devant lui pour rejoindre le passage le plus proche.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas.

* * *

 _Il pénétra dans le café sans accorder un seul regard à qui que ce soit. Patron, employés ou clients, il les ignora tous pour se diriger vers la petite table où il prenait toujours place. Il retira sa veste, la plia_ _délicatement_ _avant de la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis s'installa au plus près de la baie vitrée. Pas un seul instant pendant tout ce processus ses_ _yeux n'avaient quitté la vieille bouche de métro désaffectée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une des jeunes serveuses dépose une tasse de café fumant devant lui._

 _\- Et voilà !_

 _Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le serve sans qu'il ne demande rien, le faisant presque sursauter lorsque sa voix claire avait retenti à ses oreilles. Il fixa un instant la tasse, avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés. D'habitude, il était sans cesse obligé de rappeler sa présence, car comme tout être immortel, son souvenir ne restait jamais dans les mémoires. Il était d'ailleurs invisible pour la plupart des gens. Il la dévisagea, confus, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose était possible._

 _\- Même table. Même heure. Même commande. Tous les jours, précisa-t-elle sans se départir de son grand sourire._

 _Elle avait parfaitement vu son trouble, et avait dissipé par la même occasion ses doutes : elle se souvenait de lui. Il détourna le regard._

 _\- Merci, souffla-t-il tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres pour en avaler une première gorgée._

 _C'était une situation inédite, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se prolonge. Les interactions entre espèces devaient être limitées. Alors qu'il avait espéré qu'elle le laisse tranquillement boire son café, il constata qu'elle se tenait toujours à ses côtés, se cachant plus ou moins derrière son plateau qu'elle tenait serré contre son ventre._

 _\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il agacé par son attitude._

 _Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues, gênée et visiblement intimidée par son franc-parler._

 _\- Ça fait quelque temps maintenant que vous venez dans notre café, commença-t-elle en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Vous êtes pour ainsi dire notre meilleur client..._

 _\- Et ? la coupa-t-il._

 _Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient, et il voyait bien qu'elle tournait autour du pot. Elle détourna le regard, ses joues se colorant davantage, avant de poursuivre d'une voix hésitante :_

 _\- Et... j'aimerais bien connaître votre nom..._

 _Il leva un sourcil, soudain intrigué par cette mortelle qui décidément n'avait rien de commun avec ses semblables. Le nom d'un ange n'était pas une information qu'il fallait donner à la légère, il ne sut donc pas pourquoi il lui répondit._

 _\- Livaï, souffla-t-il, et tout embarras disparut instantanément du visage de la jeune femme._

 _Un immense sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle tendit alors la main dans sa direction, et il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait là de l'usage habituel des Hommes lorsque deux personnes faisaient connaissance._

 _\- Enchantée, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il saisit finalement sa main. Moi, c'est Petra._

* * *

Les différents plans avaient toujours été reliés entre eux par des escaliers d'une longueur interminable. Erwin, comme la plupart des anges, avait l'habitude lorsqu'il se rendait sur Terre de déployer ses ailes pour planer rapidement jusqu'en bas. Pourtant, Livaï qui marchait devant lui dans un silence total descendait les marches avec une lenteur certaine. Erwin n'avait jamais aimé perdre son temps, mais il s'en garda bien d'en faire la remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là des derniers instants qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Une chose cependant lui triturait les méninges. La déchéance était la pire des sanctions pour un ange, et beaucoup d'entre eux préféraient la mort plutôt que de vivre tel un paria pour le reste de l'éternité. Livaï avait bien conscience de sa situation, Erwin en avait la certitude, ils seraient déjà sur Terre sinon. Alors pourquoi son ami semblait-il si détendu ?

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Livaï dès que Petra l'eut rejoint._

 _Les mains dans les poches, il l'observa reprendre son souffle, irrité par son retard, mais se gardant bien de le montrer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son service s'était terminé plus tard que prévu, et elle s'était visiblement hâtée pour le retrouver._

 _\- J'ai envie d'une glace, répondit-elle en relevant finalement la tête vers lui. Avec la journée que je viens de passer… je crois que je l'ai bien méritée !_

 _Son sourire était radieux bien que sa respiration soit encore rapide._

 _\- Va pour une glace, approuva-t-il tout en prenant la direction du glacier favori de la jeune femme._

 _Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle glissa son bras sous le sien et se serra contre lui._

* * *

\- Explique-moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel.

Livaï s'arrêta net sur le palier intermédiaire qu'ils venaient d'attendre. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette question, car il fixa son regard perçant sur Erwin. Il le dévisagea pendant un instant alors qu'il semblait chercher la réponse adéquate. Il fronça finalement les sourcils avant de se détourner tout en reprenant sa descente.

\- J'en sais rien…

* * *

 _L'averse les avait pris par surprise, et ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'aller se réfugier chez Petra dont l'appartement se situait non loin du parc où ils se baladaient. Dès qu'ils furent dans le petit hall d'entrée de son deux pièces, ils retirèrent chaussures, chaussettes, pulls et vestes qui détrempaient déjà le sol. À présent à moitié nue, Petra se précipita dans le salon où elle alluma sans perdre un instant le chauffage électrique, avant d'enlever son pantalon. Livaï eut alors peur qu'elle n'attrape froid, car comme lui, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os._

 _\- La salle de bain est juste à ta gauche, l'informa-t-elle. Va prendre une douche, réchauffe-toi. Ça serait bête de tomber malade !_

 _\- Et toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il._

 _\- J'en prendrais une juste après toi._

* * *

Ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir la ville et ses gratte-ciels dont les flèches perçaient le ciel teinté des couleurs de l'aurore. Encore deux paliers, et ils atteindraient la tour de guet dont Livaï avait la charge.

\- Un problème, Erwin ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Tu es étrange depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux humains ?

\- Je ne m'y intéresse pas. J'essaye juste de comprendre comment une simple mortelle a pu réussir à faire déchoir le meilleur d'entre nous.

\- Nous sommes des veilleurs, par définition nous surveillons tout ce qui se porte à notre vue.

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle t'a rendu aveugle…

\- Tu ne poses pas la bonne question, le coupa Livaï.

Intrigué, Erwin posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami qui ne manqua pas de le capter.

\- Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas si je l'aime ?

* * *

 _L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, dénouant les tensions de ses muscles et réchauffant son corps. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'il s'éternise, Petra devait être transie de froid…_

 _Presque imperceptiblement, la porte coulissante de la salle de bain glissa soudain sur ses rails._

 _\- J'ai bientôt terminé, lança-t-il en se rinçant une dernière fois les cheveux. Je t'appellerai._

 _Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il perçut très nettement sa présence dans la pièce. Une légère panique s'empara de lui quand dans un froissement quasiment inaudible il entendit le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait encore tomber au sol. La porte vitrée s'ouvrir dans son dos. Petra le rejoignit dans la cabine, cependant, il ne se retourna pas, ni ne regarda par-dessus son épaule. Tétanisé, il sentit alors les mains délicates de la jeune femme se poser sur ses hanches quelques instants avant qu'elle ne colle son corps frigorifié contre le sien. Lui qui avait toujours su résister à la tentation, voilà qu'il sentait ses barrières s'effriter comme du sable._

 _\- Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, et tu ne m'as encore jamais touché. La seule fois où tu m'as embrassé, tu l'as fait parce que je te l'avais demandé. Est-ce que… je te dégoûte ?_

 _\- Ne raconte pas bêtises…_

 _\- Alors…_

 _\- C'est compliqué, la coupa-t-il._

 _Lentement, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et descendit les mains vers son bas ventre._

 _\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans, lui répondit-elle en saisissant délicatement sa verge. Ou tu m'aimes, ou pas. Moi, je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux, toi._

 _Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un léger baiser sur le haut de sa nuque tandis qu'elle commençait à le masturber. Ses jambes flanchèrent au moment où ses dernières résistances cédèrent. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur de la douche pour ne pas s'écrouler._

 _\- Arrête ça ! gronda-t-il se sachant déjà perdu, mais elle ne l'écouta pas._

 _Avec un cri de rage, Livaï la saisit brutalement par le bras, échangea leur position. Il la plaqua contre le carrelage, la maintenant fermement immobile._

 _\- Ne joue pas avec moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille alors que sa main se trouvait déjà entre ses cuisses._

 _\- Jamais._

 _L'instant d'après, il s'était glissé en elle._

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas des marches, Erwin eut un léger pincement au cœur : Livaï poussait la porte de la Terre pour la dernière fois. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle qui abritait le mécanisme d'une des grandes horloges qui surplombaient la ville. Le mobilier était ancien et sommaire, comme si plus personne n'était venu ici depuis des siècles. Il observa Livaï qui se tenait au centre de la pièce sans un mot. C'était maintenant la partie la plus difficile de sa mission : obliger son ami à descendre par le passage qu'il avait toujours surveillé. Il tira l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture, se rapprocha de veilleur qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Vas-y. Sers-t'en.

Erwin se figea sur place. Livaï le fixait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu sortie de son fourreau ?

\- Parce que je ne te connais que trop bien, Livaï. Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire.

\- C'est vrai, lui répondit-il en reportant le regard devant lui. Mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi.

\- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? répliqua Erwin, soudain intrigué.

\- Moi ? Rien. C'est toi qui vas me rendre un service.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai une dette envers toi, mais je ne vais pas te laisser filer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Erwin vit alors son ami serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais il était certain qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur déterminée. Pourtant, il sentait que ce que Livaï allait lui demander lui coûterait autant qu'à lui.

\- Tranche mes ailes.

La respiration d'Erwin se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il existait bien pire que la déchéance.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Si je fais ça, tu vas perdre ton immortalité, ainsi que la totalité des souvenirs qui y sont liés.

\- Mais je ne l'oublierai, elle.

Abasourdi, Erwin en resta sans voix.

\- C'est ce qui compte au final, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il, résigné.

Livaï confirma d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement de lui.

\- Plutôt mourir que de vivre une existence sans elle. Ils m'ont pris mes ailes, faisons-en une réalité.

Erwin abattit sa lame, tranchant net. Le sang gicla sur le sol tandis que Livaï s'écroulait à genoux. Erwin recula, sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà en train de l'oublier. Il se détourna finalement, se jurant de conserver un œil sur lui pendant le temps que durerait sa vie de mortel.

\- Soit heureux, mon ami, murmura-t-il en disparaissant.


	6. Day 3 - Criminal

**Day 3**

 **Criminal**

* * *

Livaï ne dormait plus depuis un bon moment déjà quand les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à illuminer sa chambre de leur lumière blafarde. Son regard tomba naturellement sur Petra, la tête confortablement posée au creux de son épaule, paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas perturber son sommeil, il osait à peine respirer, de peur que le moindre mouvement de sa part ne réveille la jeune femme. Pourtant, cette dernière aurait déjà dû être de retour dans son dortoir depuis longtemps. Il devait la réveiller.

Résigné, il laissa un soupir ennuyé lui échapper avant de plonger sa main dans les cheveux de son amante. Délicatement, il lui effleura l'oreille avant de tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. La caresse fut subtile, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Petra s'éveille, remuant un instant pour finir par ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire amoureux étira immédiatement ses lèvres, forçant le caporal à lui répondre en plissant légèrement la commissure des siennes.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Le grand soldat que tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il était n'était en réalité que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Bien qu'ayant échappé aux ténèbres des bas-fonds, elles continuaient de le consumer, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'ils n'étaient pas issus du même monde. Détraqué, perverti, brisé. Voilà ce qu'il était en réalité. Un simple voyou qui avait eu de la chance, pas un héros de guerre. Juste un criminel.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il en accrochant son regard.

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était jamais le cas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière évasive.

\- Il faut que tu partes, déclara-t-il. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever.

\- Je sais…

D'une légère pression sur son bras, Petra l'obligea à s'allonger totalement sur le dos. Elle se plaça sur son ventre, puis saisit délicatement son visage. Elle se pencha ensuite sur lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle n'initiait que rarement leurs baisers, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, Livaï ne pouvait que succomber à tant de douceur. Elle avait une manière très particulière d'embrasser, y mettant tout son amour et toute sa passion à la fois. Comme si ce devait être le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

\- À tout à l'heure, caporal, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

La jeune femme réussit à le prendre par surprise quand elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres contre le bout de son nez. Puis, elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre et s'en vêtir. S'asseyant sur le matelas pour mieux l'observer, il dut réprimer l'envie grandissante de la posséder encore une fois. Elle rejoignit finalement la porte, où elle lança un dernier regard à Livaï avant de lui envoyer un baiser comme le ferait une gamine de cinq ans.

\- File. Avant que je ne change d'avis.

Petra franchit la porte, abandonnant ainsi le caporal pour quelques heures. Quand le battant se fut refermé derrière elle, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne la méritait peut-être pas, mais elle était la seule à avoir su faire battre son cœur de vaurien.


	7. Day 3 - Fantasy

**Day 3**

 **Fantasy**

* * *

Hanji secoua plusieurs fois la bouteille, comme si quelques gouttes de whiskey avaient trouvé le moyen de lui échapper. Elle était pourtant belle et bien vide, et quand la scientifique jeta un coup d'œil à travers le goulot pour s'en assurer, son air ahuri ne parvint même pas à me faire esquisser un sourire. Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant que j'essayai de tromper mon ennui en jouant les équilibristes sur ma chaise, dévisageant tour à tour mes camarades dans un état plus pitoyables les uns que les autres. Les jeux à boire, c'était décidément pas leur truc. De vraies épaves…

Dépitée d'avoir terminé notre dernière bouteille, Hanji balança le cadavre à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il alla rejoindre le charnier dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle se saisit alors de son verre, qu'elle descendit d'une traite, puis dans un râle de désespoir s'écroula sur la table en l'ébranlant au passage. Jusqu'à présent, Erwin s'était contenté de tracer des formes improbables avec l'alcool que nous avions renversé, mais cette secousse inattendue venait de ruiner son chef-d'œuvre. Le menton toujours appuyé contre sa main, il releva les yeux vers la binoclarde, et la foudroya du regard pendant un court instant avant de retourner à ses dessins. Le spiritueux laissait désormais de grandes taches sombres sur le bois, et j'étais sidéré de voir à quel point notre plus haut gradé se foutait royalement du travail de ses subordonnés. Je venais juste de cirer cette putain de table ! Mike, quant à lui, ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par les frasques de notre camarade. La tête renversée en arrière, il fixait un point invisible au plafond, et j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'était endormi si ses yeux n'étaient pas encore grands ouverts. Pourtant, le mince filet de bave qui suintait de la commissure de ses lèvres me mettait le doute. Je devais bien avouer pourtant que sa capacité à ignorer ce qui l'entourait était impressionnante. Je l'enviais même, car je ne savais pas qui d'Erwin ou de Nanaba m'énervait le plus en cet instant. La chef d'escouade qui se trouvait à ma gauche avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et chantonnait comme une gamine. Se balançant de droite à gauche sur sa chaise, elle marquait le rythme de sa comptine. Totalement insupportable !

Il fallait bien se l'avouer : la soirée était terminée.

Je pensais déjà à m'éclipser quand la voix d'Hanji, rendue rauque par l'alcool, s'éleva soudain :

\- Dites… j'ai toujours voulu savoir… c'est quoi votre fantasme ?

Sa question, posée comme si de rien n'était, eut pourtant sur nous l'effet d'une douche froide. On nous aurait balancé un seau d'eau glacé à la gueule que le résultat aurait été le même. Je dus saisir le bord de la table pour ne pas basculer en arrière, et les pieds de ma chaise retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Toute torpeur dissipée, nous la fixâmes d'un regard interdit dans un silence total.

\- Oublie tout de suite.

\- Hors de question.

\- Non.

\- Pas moyen.

C'était comme si la scène avait été répétée à l'avance : nous avions tous répondu en même temps. Notre refus catégorique me soulagea, car pendant un instant, j'avais eu peur que l'un d'entre eux, trop éméché pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, n'entre dans sa combine. Le visage d'Hanji devint alors rouge de colère.

\- Bande de pisse-vinaigre ! s'énerva-t-elle. On peut jamais discuter avec vous ! C'est bien beau de porter les ailes de la liberté, mais quand on ose pas ouvrir sa grande gueule, ça en devient affligeant ! Au moins, quand j'traîne avec la garnison, ils rechignent pas à s'amuser, eux ! Vous leur arrivez même pas à la cheville !

\- Ferme-la binoclarde ! la coupai-je dans sa tirade. Se bourrer la gueule ensemble ne signifie pas qu'on va te déballer notre vie sur un plateau. Alors, si tu tiens tant que ça à aborder ce sujet, t'as qu'à te lancer ! Mais rien ne nous oblige à te répondre.

La fureur d'Hanji se dissipa instantanément, et je sus que je venais de me faire avoir quand un sourire jubilatoire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'auras voulu ! me répondit-elle en levant deux doigts. Deux mots : équipement tridimensionnel.

\- Tu veux rire j'espère ? enchaînai-je en retenant tant bien que mal mon amusement. T'es en train de nous dire que ton fantasme, c'est de te faire tringler en étant suspendue à un arbre ? C'est ce que tous les soldats font déjà !

\- Je sais… couina-t-elle en s'affalant de nouveau sur la table. Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire moi ! J'veux tester !

\- C'est pas très original pourtant, fit remarquer Erwin.

\- Parce que t'as mieux peut-être ? rétorqua Hanji en se redressant vivement.

Le regard d'Erwin brilla alors d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien : celle de sa détermination quand il était certain de l'emporter.

\- Très bien, si tu insistes… Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce. Le premier qui dérogera à cet ordre se verra infliger des souffrances pires que la mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Nous acquiesçâmes à tour de rôle, comprenant bien que par cet ordre, il nous obligeait également à révéler notre secret le mieux gardé. Hanji ne cacha pas son plaisir, elle ne tenait déjà plus en place.

\- Pour moi, commença Erwin, le panard, ça serait de réussir à m'introduire en pleine journée dans les quartiers du commandant Dork, et de forniquer comme un malade sur son bureau.

Je levai un sourcil, plus qu'étonné par sa réponse.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? s'offusqua Hanji. C'est nul !

\- Te connaissant, ajouta Mike, ça cache autre chose.

\- Bien vu, reprit-il. Le but, c'est de faire le plus de bruit possible.

\- Et ainsi faire passer Dork pour un gros pervers auprès de ses soldats, achevai-je.

\- Exactement, confirma-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Un fantasme doublé d'une vengeance, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. De l'Erwin tout craché.

\- Et toi, Mike ? l'interpelai-je. J'espère que tu vas pas nous avouer que t'es un fétichiste des pieds…

Percevant ma moquerie déguisée quant à sa manie de renifler tout ce qui bouge, Mike piqua un fard avant de s'exclamer :

\- J'te permets pas demi-portion ! Mon fantasme n'a rien à voir avec l'odeur ! En fait… il est très simple en réalité.

\- Là, tu nous intrigues, lança Hanji dont l'attention était toute entière dirigée vers lui.

Mike garda le silence pendant un instant, et je crus comprendre par là qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de nous exposer son fantasme. Quand il prit finalement la parole, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait choisi ses mots.

\- Nous sommes des soldats, des explorateurs qui plus est. À chacune de nos missions, nous risquons d'y laisser la vie. Alors la vie justement, on en profite comme on peut. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que demain nous réservait, nous n'en étions que trop familiers. Nous acquiesçâmes d'un signe de tête.

\- Je connais peu de soldat qui refuse une bonne baise quand elle se présente. Ça n'a d'ailleurs jamais été mon cas, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Le truc, c'est que quand ça arrive, on fait ça sur place, sans accorder d'importance au lieu où on se trouve…

\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours un lit sous la main, confirma Erwin avec un air grave.

\- Ben moi ! J'veux juste une chambre ! Avec un lit baldaquin, des pétales de roses dispersés sur les draps, quelques chandelles et une bonne bouteille de vin !

\- Roooooh ! Mais t'es un romantique en fait ! le charia Hanji. T'as d'la chance Nanaba !

\- La ferme… grommela Mike en se rembrunissant.

Il détourna ensuite le regard, ne voulant plus subir le nôtre.

\- Et toi ? minauda alors Hanji. C'est quoi ton fantasme ?

Elle fixait Nanaba de façon si intense que cette dernière ramena à nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine afin de dissimuler quelque peu le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais cette fière guerrière avoir une réaction aussi féminine.

\- J'ai… juste envie d'essayer de le faire quelqu'un de plus petit que moi, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Sérieux ! s'exclama Hanji qui n'en retint pas son fou rire. Genre, t'en as marre de te faire dominer ?

\- C'est un peu ça…

La binoclarde se plia en deux, riant aux éclats tout en tapant du poing contre la table.

\- Te moque pas d'moi ! la prévint-elle.

\- J'me moque pas, j'te jure ! se défendit Hanji en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. C'est juste que… C'est une mission pour toi ça, Livaï ! J'suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur !

Celle-là, je l'avais vue venir. Tout comme je savais que Mike reporterait immédiatement son attention sur moi. J'entendis même distinctement le craquement de ses jointures.

\- Te bile pas nounours, le rassurai-je. J'ai pas l'intention d'la toucher. Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais m'abaisser à fricoter avec quelqu'un qui est plus grand que moi ? Ça n'arrivera jamais !

\- Très bien, me répondit-il sans se départir de son regard menaçant. Si tu veux me convaincre, t'as intérêt à avoir un fantasme qui assure.

\- Désolé mon grand… j'en ai pas, répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Impossible ! s'indigna Erwin. Tout le monde en a un. Tu ne te défileras pas.

\- Excuse-moi, répondis-je avec le plus de sarcasme possible dans ma voix. J'aurais dû être plus clair : je n'en ai _plus_.

\- Plus ? Comment ça plus ? s'étonna Hanji dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif.

\- Je l'ai réalisé il y a quelques heures.

\- Et ?

\- Auruo s'est mis à chialer comme un moutard.

\- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Mike. J'croyais qu't'étais pas de ce bord.

\- Il y a encore plein de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet, mais non, j'ai pas sodomisé ce pauvre gamin si tu veux savoir. Il a juste ouvert la mauvaise porte au mauvais moment.

\- Pauvre Petra… murmura Nanaba.

\- Petra ? s'enquit Erwin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Ouais… c'est bon… rendors-toi ! lui rétorqua Hanji avec un geste vague de la main sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux une seule seconde. J'espère pour toi que notre petite princesse sera en état pour l'entraînement demain matin.

\- Franchement ? lui répondis-je. J'en doute fort.


	8. Day 4 - Dance

**Day 4**

 **Dance**

* * *

Civil ou soldat, le rituel était toujours le même. Quand les problèmes de la vie courante devenaient trop durs à supporter, quand les souvenirs des camarades tombés se faisaient trop intenses, tous se retrouvaient pour noyer leur existence dans l'alcool. Les bars ne désemplissaient jamais.

La garnison buvait pour tromper son ennui, les brigades pour s'amuser, le bataillon pour oublier. Ingurgitant des litres et des litres de bière, peu chère car extrêmement diluée, seule boisson que leur maigre rente leur permettait de consommer.

Dans cette débauche qui ne durait généralement que quelques heures, Livaï ne faisait pas figure d'exception, mais quand ses compagnons roulaient sous la table après une dizaine de chopes, lui était toujours aussi alerte. L'alcool n'avait jamais eu d'effet sur son organisme. Certains y voyaient un privilège. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une malédiction. À quoi bon dépenser son argent pour une boisson qui ne lui permettait pas de s'évader ? Il préférait largement l'utiliser pour acheter du thé dont les effluves et les saveurs parvenaient toujours à calmer son esprit tourmenté. Cependant, il n'avait pas totalement renoncé à l'alcool. Il aimait toujours ce feu, cette brûlure qui le prenait à la gorge lorsqu'il avait la chance de pouvoir tremper ses lèvres dans une bonne liqueur. Ainsi, tous les 25 décembre, il s'éclipsait des baraquements pour rendre visite à Alex, le tenancier d'une des tavernes de Trost, et lui commander un verre de son meilleur bourdon.

La neige crissait sous ses bottes alors qu'il marchait dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Il avançait prudemment, car la fine poudreuse cachait une épaisse couche de glace, conséquence d'un hiver précoce. La neige et le gel avaient obligé le bataillon à suspendre ses expéditions. Ne pouvant maintenir trois cents soldats enfermés dans leur caserne, à observer le temps s'écouler, il avait été décidé en haut lieu de réduire les effectifs au minimum, et de renvoyer les autres chez eux. Ils avaient appelé ça les permissions hivernales. Une première pour Livaï qui n'en avait pas pris une seule depuis qu'Erwin l'avait enrôlé de force.

Le caporal entendit la musique bien avant de pousser les portes de l'établissement. À l'intérieur, la chaleur était suffocante. L'orchestre populaire jouait avec entrain, bon nombre de clients dansaient tout leur soûl. Il repéra rapidement Alex parmi la foule, lui fit un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers le bar tout en retirant ses mitaines et sa grosse écharpe de laine. En attendant que le barman termine de servir la table avec laquelle il était occupé, Livaï en profita pour promener son regard sur la salle bondée, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre si jamais on venait l'importuner. En majorité, des civils et les poivrots habituels de la garnison. Deux membres des brigades jouaient au poker avec quelques marchands influents de la ville à l'écart des autres. En somme, rien de quoi s'inquiéter. Puis un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes attira particulièrement son attention.

Juste devant l'escalier qui menait à une mezzanine où se trouvaient d'autres tables, il distingua les traits familiers d'Erd Gin en grande conversation avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. À sa table, d'autres soldats du bataillon qui servaient pour la plupart sous les ordres de Mike. Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms, et il savait que pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux, il n'aurait pas le temps de les apprendre. Retenir les noms de ses trente subordonnés avait déjà été un véritable challenge. Il se trompait d'ailleurs toujours pour certains.

Au bout de la table, Bossard et Trent s'étaient lancés dans un bras de fer, arbitré par une jeune femme arborant l'uniforme de la garnison. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois aux côtés du commandant Pixis. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle s'appelait Bretzenska. Puis, un reflet rouge attira son regard vers la piste de danse tandis que la musique changeait radicalement de style. Là, apparurent parmi la masse des danseurs Schültz et Ral, entraînés dans une farandole qui commençait à faire le tour de la salle. Livaï pivota sur son tabouret, rentra la tête dans les épaules alors qu'ils passaient près de lui. Non qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ses soldats, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement être tranquille.

\- Désolé pour l'attente.

La phrase d'Alex lui fit relever les yeux. Il n'avait plus besoin de passer commande auprès du barman depuis longtemps. Son verre de bourbon était déjà devant lui.

\- Dure soirée ? demanda le caporal en trempant les lèvres dans le spiritueux.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai l'impression que toute la ville s'est donné le mot. J'ai plus une seule place à table. J'ai même dû refouler quelques groupes. C'est certainement le temps. Ça tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment pour vous au bataillon ?

\- Repos forcé.

Alex fit une grimace.

\- Je vois le genre. Mais du coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi tes soldats passent leur temps ici. Quand on s'entraîne à longueur de temps pour combattre les titans, on doit vraiment se faire chier quand on ne peut plus rien faire !

Pour toute réponse, Livaï leva son verre aux paroles du barman et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas rester discuter comme d'habitude. Ma femme est enceinte et ne peut pas m'aider. Du coup, je dois gérer l'établissement tout seul.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Et… félicitations.

\- Merci, répondit Alex avec un grand sourire. C'est le premier alors je suis un peu nerveux.

\- Combien…

\- Rien ! le coupa-t-il. Offert par la maison.

Les sourcils du caporal se haussèrent légèrement, surpris que cet homme qu'il voyait une fois l'an lui offre sa consommation. Il le remercia néanmoins d'un mouvement de tête puis reporta son attention sur son verre qu'il continua de savourer dans le plus grand silence, mais ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps.

\- Caporal ?

Livaï se tourna vers la petite voix fluette qui venait de l'interpeller. Ral se tenait fièrement au garde-à-vous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Repos soldat, lâcha-t-il d'un ton rude. On est des civils en ce moment, t'as oublié ?

Il termina son bourbon d'une lampée tandis que la jeune femme venait s'adosser contre le comptoir à ses côtés. Elle portait une longue jupe rouge, un corset à bretelles noir qu'on lace dans le dos et un chemisier blanc qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules. C'était le genre de tenue à la mode que les femmes revêtaient pour sortir. C'était également le genre de robe trop affriolante à son goût, mais c'était apparemment l'effet recherché par les dames. Il se força à ne pas fixer sa gorge.

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Petra gloussa, amusée par la remarque de son supérieur.

\- Ne restez pas seul dans votre coin, caporal, reprit-elle une fois son calme retrouvé. Joignez-vous à nous. Venez danser !

\- Non merci.

Elle se pendit alors à son bras.

\- Allez caporal ! Ne vous faites pas prier ! Et j'en ai marre de Gunther, il n'est pas très bon cavalier…

\- Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, Ral.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, la repoussa rudement.

\- Retourne t'amuser. Et dis aux autres de ne pas venir me déranger. S'ils tiennent à rentrer chez eux avec toutes leurs dents.

Avec une grimace résignée, Petra s'écarta et le salua, poing contre cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle ne l'importuna plus de la soirée, mais lui lança de temps à autre quelques regards mauvais.

Son rituel était pourtant simple : il se rendait dans un bar, commandait un bourbon, le dégustait pendant de longues minutes, puis s'en allait. Pas une seule fois en quatre ans, il n'avait dérogé à cette routine. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il toujours là ? À s'enfiler bière sur bière alors que son regard ne quittait pas une seule seconde son soldat dont la robe virevoltait à chaque fois qu'elle tournait sur elle-même. Au bout de quelques heures, la musique, la chaleur, et la cacophonie des conversations devinrent insupportables. Il fallait qu'il parte !

Livaï réussit avec peine à s'extirper de cette masse étouffante, mais une fois sur le pavé, il apprécia avec délice l'air frais de la nuit. Pourtant, au lieu de rebrousser chemin pour rentrer chez lui comme il aurait dû le faire, il se plaça dans un recoin du bâtiment, à l'abri des quelques flocons qui s'étaient mis à tomber, et alluma une cigarette. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait subir à ses poumons l'irritation de la fumée âcre du tabac. Il ne put s'empêcher de toussoter aux premières bouffées, et le froid qui lui ouvrait en grand les bronches n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il grilla la première en un rien de temps, puis en alluma une seconde, qu'il prit cette fois-ci le temps d'apprécier. Il repensa alors à ses hommes toujours à l'intérieur qui réussissaient à mettre de côté leurs démons pour prendre du bon temps. Il les enviait pour ça, car lui, il n'avait jamais su.

Le fracas de la porte trop brusquement ouverte le tira de sa rêverie. Gin et la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas lâchée de la soirée apparurent alors, titubants et échevelés. Ils s'éloignèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, riants aux éclats. L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. La nuit s'annonçait agréable pour ces deux-là. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois, mais son attention fut attirée par les pas prudents qui descendaient l'escalier verglacé.

Les joues rouges, Petra traversa difficilement la rue pour aller s'accroupir devant le muret de la maison d'en face. Elle ramassa alors une bonne poignée de neige qu'elle se barbouilla sur le visage. Livaï claqua de la langue en se redressant, elle n'était pas davantage vêtue qu'à l'intérieur. Cette gourde allait vraiment prendre froid. Le bruit la fit se retourner, et elle découvrit médusée la présence de son supérieur. Il aurait très bien pu s'en aller ou se fondre un peu plus dans les ombres pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Il n'en avait rien fait.

Petra se releva en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, honteuse qu'il l'ait vue agir de façon si impulsive. Elle avait eu besoin de se rafraîchir, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. Livaï continua de l'observer tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le bord d'un abreuvoir gelé après en avoir retiré la neige. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis le fixa de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il au bout de longues minutes, agacé par cet échange silencieux mais insistant.

Elle tendit alors la main dans sa direction, le visage toujours impassible.

\- Je peux avoir une taffe ?

Livaï avait l'habitude de la voir en gamine souriante, toujours fourrée dans ses pattes. Certes, elle lui était d'une aide précieuse, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Elle s'était imposée à lui, et il l'avait laissée faire. Cette nuit pourtant, elle paraissait être une autre. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix blanche avant d'écraser son mégot.

Déçue, elle laissa retomber son bras, puis fixa la neige qui tombait à ses pieds. Quand deux bottes apparurent dans son champ de vision, elle releva immédiatement la tête. Livaï se tenait devant elle, la main tendue.

\- Tu voulais danser, non ?

La jeune femme resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement saisir la main du caporal avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas danser, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il l'attirait au centre de la rue.

\- Je sais danser, répliqua-t-il en la plaçant face à lui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Alors… pourquoi ?

Il la saisit par la taille.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'heure de fermeture approchait à grands pas. Pour calmer les esprits, les musiciens jouaient à présent une valse. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Il comptait dans sa tête, concentré à l'extrême car jamais il n'avait montré de réel talent pour ce genre d'exercice.

\- Caporal ?

Il releva les yeux, fixa les orbes ambrés de sa cavalière.

\- Non, rien, se déroba-t-elle finalement avec un sourire.

Livaï la sentit alors tressaillir, un frisson dont il vit apparaître les effets sur sa peau pâle. Avec un claquement de langue, il l'attira contre lui, de façon à partager sa chaleur. Ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, du bassin jusqu'à la poitrine. Petra n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle caressant délicatement la joue du caporal à chaque expiration. Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi pendant de longues minutes, se moquant éperdument de ce que l'on pourrait dire si jamais on les surprenait. Régulier, calme, Livaï sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre son torse. La sensation de bien-être qui avait envahi son corps était agréable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait même détendu. Mais bien vite, il se mit à en désirer davantage. Il avait besoin d'un autre type de chaleur, plus intense et plus brûlante que celle qu'ils partageaient en cet instant. Alors, laissant libre court à ses sens, il se pencha au creux de son oreille, et lui murmura suavement :

\- C'est un autre genre de danse que je veux partager avec toi.

C'était quitte ou double, mais Petra ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ferma peut-être les yeux pendant un instant, mais il n'en sut rien. Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi, sur cette neige verglacée qui les faisait déraper de temps à autre, sans pourtant jamais tomber.

Quand Livaï cessa de conduire et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Petra redressa la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui du caporal. Ils ne s'écartèrent pas davantage, et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se dévisager. Pendant un instant, il essaya de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette jeune femme qu'il croyait pourtant bien connaître. Il la regardait comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Au bout de longues minutes, les yeux de sa subordonnée se firent rieurs tandis qu'un sourire malicieux courbait ses lèvres. Délicatement, Petra plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du caporal, continua jusqu'à saisir sa nuque pour ainsi tenir fermement son visage entre ses mains. Elle effleura alors ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de s'en écarter de quelques millimètres.

\- Allons-nous-en, lui susurra-t-elle.

Elle combla le vide qui les séparait, prenant ainsi l'initiative. Cependant, se laisser embrasser n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Alors, Livaï répondit à son baiser avec fougue, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure et lui demandant l'accès d'un léger coup de langue. Petra ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Il avait repris le contrôle et ne le céderait plus. Leur nouvelle danse pouvait maintenant commencer.


	9. Day 4 - Dominance

**Day 4**

 **Dominance**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci de lire « **Day 4 – Dance** » avant cette petite histoire, il s'agit de sa suite.

* * *

Ils disparurent, avalés par les ombres de la nuit, fermement agrippés l'un à l'autre pour se protéger du vent qui s'était traîtreusement levé. Petra avait revêtu son grand manteau de laine noire, mais n'ayant pas réussi à remettre la main sur son écharpe, Livaï s'était fait un devoir de lui prêter la sienne. C'est donc frigorifié que son supérieur déverrouilla la porte de la petite maison où il louait une chambre depuis le début du mois. Gonflé par l'humidité et le gel, le bois racla bruyamment sur le dallage en pierre, tirant ainsi sa logeuse de son sommeil qu'elle avait léger. Elle entrebâilla sa porte, et pointa le bout de son nez dans le hall, uniquement pour lui lancer un regard noir de reproches. Ce n'était pas une heure pour rentrer. Le caporal ne lui adressa pas une once d'attention et prit grand soin de l'ignorer. Il se contenta d'indiquer l'escalier d'un signe de tête que Petra commença à gravir aussitôt.

\- Au dernier, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

L'ascension des cinq étages ne fut pas aisée pour la jeune femme, gênée par ses jupons dans l'étroit passage. Elle réussit toutefois à atteindre le petit corridor qui courrait sous les combles où Livaï la fit avancer jusqu'à la troisième porte.

La chambre était spartiate, et malgré la faible lueur dispensée par les braises rougeoyantes de l'âtre, Petra pouvait se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas du lieu que le caporal pouvait appeler son chez lui. Un lit pour une personne contre le mur, une commode surplombée d'un miroir avec sa bassine et son pichet d'eau, une table avec seulement une chaise au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune différence avec les quartiers qu'il occupait à la caserne du bataillon. Aucune photo, aucune touche personnelle pour agrémenter les lieux. Tandis qu'elle retirait son manteau, le pliant et le posant sur le dossier de la chaise, Livaï gratta une allumette et embrasa la mèche d'une chandelle qui mettrait moins d'une heure à se consumer.

Petra avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Non parce qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Devait-elle jouer franc jeu, comme quand elle avait pris les devants et embrassé Livaï une demi-heure plus tôt ? Ou devait-elle être la docile et souriante subordonnée qu'il avait toujours connue ? Elle l'observait sans un mot, ôter sa veste et ensuite se débarrasser de la neige qui lui collait toujours aux cheveux. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se dévisagèrent dans un silence total, minutes au bout desquelles Petra retira ses chaussures et avança au centre de la pièce.

Comme dans une danse, Livaï passa derrière elle, lui frôlant le bras, et déclenchant ainsi une série de frissons qui parcoururent sa peau. Elle sentit ensuite son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, puis la légère caresse de ses lèvres. Et plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devine ses doigts au creux de son dos. Il délaça son corset, fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses épaules, et le tout tomba à ses pieds. En se replaçant devant elle, il laissa ses doigts effleurer sa cuisse mise à nue. Petra fixait le sol, toujours indécise, mais il la força à relever le regard. Sans qu'elle ne détache une seule seconde ses yeux des siens, elle perçut le toucher délicat du caporal qui déboutonnait avec une lenteur calculée les boutons de sa chemise. Quand le vêtement toucha le sol, la respiration de la jeune femme était déjà trop rapide. Son cœur battait la chamade, pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait.

\- Tu portes toujours des sous-vêtements aussi affriolants ?

Puis il se pencha sur son oreille, commença à en titiller le lobe.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as le feu aux fesses…

À cet instant précis, Petra prit conscience que l'attrait particulier qu'il lui portait était purement physique, et qu'il n'avait d'autre intention que de s'amuser avec elle. Très bien. S'il voulait jouer, alors il allait être servi. Elle le repoussa fortement, assez pour qu'il aille se cogner contre le rebord du lit, et tombe sur le matelas. Avec un sourire narquois, elle se détourna de lui, saisit le tison accroché au mur près de l'âtre, et l'agita sous son nez comme si elle allait s'en servir pour lui battre le dos. Le regard de Livaï se fit alors sévère, son sourire s'en accentua. Elle s'agenouilla, activa les braises, puis jeta trois bûches dans le foyer. La chambre devait devenir une vraie fournaise.

En se relevant, Petra décrocha ses bas de son porte-jarretelles, les retira avec tout l'érotisme qu'il était possible de mettre dans ce simple geste, puis elle les lança au visage du caporal qui n'avait cessé de la dévorer des yeux. Bien entendu, il les attrapa au vol, mais ça lui permit de prendre place sur ses genoux sans qu'il ne la voie venir. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que les mains de Livaï empoignaient fermement ses fesses.

Les lèvres du caporal étaient fermes, agrémentées d'une légère note de levure et d'amertume certainement laissée par la bière, mais malgré ses demandes, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il tentait avec hargne de reprendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Ne voulant rien céder, Petra commença par le débarrasser de sa chemise, puis elle laissa ses doigts parcourir son torse de façon aérienne. La musculature impressionnante de son supérieur ne la surprit pas. Tout bon soldat possédait des muscles saillants et parfaitement dessinés. Elle dut cependant avouer qu'ils étaient plus développés que la moyenne, et douta pendant un instant réussir à garder le contrôle de leurs ébats s'il se mettait à user de toute sa force. Une dernière fois, la jeune femme lui demanda d'approfondir leur baiser, il refusa. Tant pis pour lui. D'un geste rapide, elle saisit son téton et le tordit sournoisement. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il pencha la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement. Sans perdre un instant, Petra s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche et put enfin goûter pleinement cette saveur qu'elle désirait tant, mais Livaï était loin d'être le genre d'homme à se laisser faire. Il lui mordit la langue, assez fortement pour qu'elle se recule à son tour.

\- Petite peste, cracha-t-il.

\- Monomaniaque.

Un rictus sur le visage, il lui saisit la tête et l'attira vers lui, cherchant à prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle se déroba et descendit de ses genoux pour s'asseoir par terre. Ses mains avaient si rapidement dégrafé son pantalon et libéré sa verge qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement, rauque cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle referma la bouche sur son gland.

\- Petra… gronda-t-il, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'interrompre.

La chaleur de la pièce devenait de plus en plus intense, les flammes commençaient à prodiguer leurs effets, mais un autre genre de feu avait insidieusement grandi en elle. Plus elle pompait sur ce membre qui ne faisait que durcir entre ses lèvres, plus elle souhaitait le sentir en elle. Bientôt, son bustier lui parut trop étroit, elle avait même du mal à respirer. Qu'il lui arrache par pitié !

Mais Livaï était déjà presque à sa limite, elle sentait distinctement les crispations de sa main qui lui tenait l'arrière de la tête. Elle réussit cependant à s'écarter juste à temps. Le sperme se répandit sur son visage et Livaï laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

\- Vu comme t'étais partie, j'pensais pas que tu te retirerais.

\- Désolée caporal. J'suis pas une catin. J'avale pas, répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe tout en se nettoyant les joues.

\- Alors, arrête d'agir comme si t'en étais une.

\- Ah oui ? s'indigna-t-elle. C'est sûr qu'avec votre caractère de chiotte, c'est bien plus facile de mettre une grue dans son lit qu'une fille de bonne famille. Vous êtes certainement un expert !

D'un mouvement brusque, Livaï se leva, saisit sa tête entre ses mains et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais Petra, les filles de bonne famille comme tu dis, elles ne taillent pas des pipes au premier rencard.

\- C'est pas un rendez-vous, caporal. C'est juste du sexe.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien, dans ce cas…

Petra tira les couvertures du lit et les plaça sur sol devant l'âtre.

\- On continue ?

Livaï laissa un sourire amusé courber ses lèvres. Lentement, il débarrassa Petra de ses derniers vêtements avant d'ôter les siens.

\- Après toi, lui dit-il en désignant les couvertures.

\- Nope. Pour une fois dans votre vie, laissez-vous faire.

À sa grande surprise, Livaï lui saisit la main et s'allongea avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle s'assit sur son ventre, tandis qu'il relevait légèrement le buste, se plaçant sur ses coudes.

\- Pas d'entourloupe, prévint-il, sinon gare à tes fesses.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui lança un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle le faisait lentement pénétrer en elle. Cette sensation, elle en avait rêvé tellement de fois… Enfin, elle devenait réalité.

Petra ondula des hanches, d'abord doucement pour s'habituer à cette verge qui était plus grosse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, puis de plus en plus vite. Cassant le rythme, la ressortant pour mieux s'empaler de nouveau sur toute sa longueur, la jeune femme ne laissait aucun répit à son caporal qui gémissait de plaisir autant qu'elle. La sueur perlait sur leurs corps brûlants dont les gouttes attiraient sa langue sur les pectoraux de son partenaire. Livaï se redressa soudain pour s'emparer avidement de l'un de ses seins. Il l'avait cambré en arrière mais la maintenait fermement en place sur son membre. Il délaissa ensuite son téton pour venir lui mordiller la base du cou, Petra ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

\- Petra…

\- Hum ?

\- Pour ou contre la sodomie ?

Sans interrompre son mouvement, elle s'écarta légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Tous ses fantasmes allaient-ils devenir réalité ?

\- Pour, répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Elle savait depuis longtemps maintenant que son béguin pour le caporal n'avait rien à voir avec sa célébrité ou sa force. Qu'elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de l'homme qu'il était réellement, celui qu'il s'efforçait de rendre invisible, celui qui se cachait derrière un masque d'arrogance et d'indifférence. C'était une belle illusion de croire qu'il pouvait un jour s'intéresser à elle, et quand il lui avait susurré des avances un peu plus tôt, son bonheur était déjà à son comble car elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse en attendre davantage. Pourtant, quand il prit possession de ses lèvres à ce moment-là, elle ressentit tout son être vibrer. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. Ce baiser était passionnel. Chargé de désir.

De la femme dominante qu'elle avait été, Petra se retrouva allongée sans ménagement sur le ventre, dominée. Livaï lui maintenait fermement la tête contre le sol alors qu'elle sentait un premier doigt pénétrer son anus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'adonnait à cette pratique, et fort heureusement pour elle, car il n'était pas du genre patient. Il s'immisça en elle trop rapidement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais il semblait s'en moquer. Livaï lui imposa un va-et-vient torride, où souffrance et plaisir étaient étroitement liés, lui faisant hurler son nom toujours plus fort.

\- Change ! lui ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son orgasme approcher à grands pas.

D'un mouvement sec, il la fit basculer sur le dos puis s'introduit à nouveau en elle. Petra savait que son vagin s'était extrêmement resserré, et elle mit à profit ses dernières bribes de volonté pour forcer ses muscles à se contracter encore davantage. Aussitôt, un râle de plaisir franchit les lèvres du caporal.

\- Putain… gronda-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Le claquement de leurs chairs était assourdissant. Métronomique. La chaleur, suffocante, commençait à leur faire perdre la tête. Puis Livaï se figea, donna deux coups de reins plus puissants encore, déclenchant ainsi la jouissance de sa partenaire. Petra noua alors ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'enlever. La coutume voulait que l'homme se retire pour éjaculer.

\- T'es bête ou quoi ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. Et si tu tombes enceinte ?

\- Oh vous savez, commença-t-elle narquoise, ça ne me dérangerait pas de porter vos enfants.

Amusé, il se pencha sur elle, posa son front contre le sien pendant un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je suppose que non…

Alors, Petra sentit ses bras se refermer sur sa taille, et dans un mouvement fluide, il inversa leur position. Il la serra contre son ventre et ferma les yeux, serein. Attendrie, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, caporal.


	10. Day 5 - Maybe

**Day 5**

 **Maybe**

* * *

Peut-être avais-je mal interprété ses gestes. Peut-être avais-je mal interprété ses regards. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, ça ne serait pas la première fois non plus. Mon asociabilité m'avait toujours joué des tours, et j'avais apparemment du mal à retenir cette simple leçon. Trop habitué à attirer l'attention de toutes les femmes, il semblerait que je ne savais même plus faire la différence entre un réel intérêt, et juste de la gentillesse. L'âme humaine m'était-elle réellement si étrangère ? J'espérais sincèrement que non.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Rien, très certainement, ou beaucoup trop de choses peut-être. Peu importait maintenant de ce que je pourrais bien dire ou faire, il n'y avait plus aucune marche arrière possible. Ma bouche avait rencontré celle de Petra, laissant sur mes lèvres un léger goût de miel. Je l'avais bel et bien embrassée, cédant à cette pulsion qui ne faisait que me torturer depuis des semaines. Nous retrouver seuls, à quelques exceptions près, dans le grand château du bataillon n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé aux choses. Mais plus que la folie de mon geste, c'était sa réaction qui à présent me glaçait le sang. Elle me fixait d'un regard interdit, ses grands yeux aux iris d'ambre écarquillés dans ce que j'interprétais comme étant de la peur. Je l'effrayais ?

Mon cœur s'affola, et rapidement, je fus envahi par une peine que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le même sentiment de tristesse et d'impuissance que lorsque j'avais découvert les corps sans vie d'Isabel et de Farlan. Comme si je venais de la perdre, comme si en l'espace d'une seconde elle m'était devenue inaccessible. Elle était pourtant bien vivante, mais sa tétanie me criait que tous mes espoirs venaient de s'effondrer. De rage, je fermai les yeux, essayant en vain de chasser son visage hagard de mon esprit, mais son regard y restait malheureusement fermement ancré.

Il fallait que je me relève, que je la libère de mon emprise, sinon tout allait réellement disparaître, et pour de bon cette fois-ci. La tasse de thé, qu'elle ne manquait jamais de m'apporter quand je veillais tard. Son sourire, qui étirait ses lèvres à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Sa présence à mes côtés, en toutes circonstances. M'étais-je tellement fourvoyé ?

Sa main se posa délicatement sur ma joue. Je rouvris les yeux, surpris par ce geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Son regard était différent, doux et aimant à la fois. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, elle caressa lentement ma peau de son pouce. Était-ce sa façon à elle de me rassurer ? C'était maintenant à mon tour d'être totalement perdu. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à ce que je désirais obtenir d'elle, mais elle ? Que désirait-elle ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, mais heureusement pour moi, elle éclaira rapidement ma lanterne.

\- Embrassez-moi, caporal, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Encore une fois…

Jamais dans toute ma vie de simples mots comme ceux qu'elle venait de prononcer ne m'avaient autant touché. Peut-être ne m'étais-je pas trompé finalement. Sans attendre qu'elle change d'avis, je me penchai à nouveau sur elle, et capturai langoureusement ses lèvres. Mon corps était parcouru de décharges électriques, et plus j'approfondissais notre baiser, plus elle me répondait avec ferveur. Le souffle nous manqua rapidement, mais aucun de nous ne souhaitait que ça s'arrête. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade, sa peau devenir bouillante sous mes doigts, son sourire contre mes lèvres. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait à présent. Petra me désirait sincèrement, comme je la désirais elle, et c'est avec cette certitude en tête que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Seule une dernière ombre traversa mon esprit avant que je ne m'abandonne totalement à mes sens.

Peut-être aurais-je dû l'embrasser bien plus tôt.


	11. Day 5 - Sensitive

**Day 5**

 **Sensitive**

* * *

\- Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité baisse trop facilement sa garde… Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue, caporal. J'aurais pensé que vous m'offririez plus de résistance que ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ral ? Descends immédiatement !

\- Désolée caporal, mais ce soir… je n'obéirai pas à vos ordres. Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, alors il faudra me mettre à la porte par vous-même.

À cette réponse déplaisante, l'expression déjà sévère de Livaï s'accentua davantage. Jamais dans toute son existence on avait ainsi osé le défier. C'était ce que Petra lisait clairement sur son visage, et elle ne doutait pas un instant de son interprétation. Cette idée folle, soufflée par Hanji quelques jours plus tôt, elle était la seule à avoir décidé de la mettre en œuvre. Elle en assumerait les conséquences, heureuse cependant d'avoir finalement agi.

Petra avait patiemment attendu que toutes les lumières des dortoirs s'éteignent pour se faufiler dans le quartier des officiers. Là, debout devant sa porte, elle avait encore laissé s'écouler de longues minutes afin d'être certaine que le caporal se soit endormi. Alors seulement, elle avait ouvert la porte sans un bruit. Un bras jeté en travers des yeux, son souffle lent et régulier, il n'y avait pas de doute quant à son séjour au pays des songes. Elle s'était lentement approchée du lit.

C'était quitte ou double, elle le savait bien, mais la jeune femme ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir renoncé aussi facilement. Alors, Petra avait saisi délicatement son poignet, et l'avait écarté de son visage pour pouvoir le maintenir fermement contre le matelas. Bien entendu, dès que ses doigts avaient effleuré sa peau, le caporal était sorti de sa torpeur. De sa main libre, il avait tenté de frapper son assaillant, mais son geste s'était figé au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Petra avait capturé son autre main, et tout en s'asseyant sur lui, avait ramené ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Étrangement, il n'avait pas résisté. Il était désormais à sa merci.

\- Dégage ! cracha Livaï sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Non, répondit Petra avec fermeté.

Il aurait pu la balayer comme un fétu de paille, mais le fait qu'il n'en fasse rien la conforta dans ses soupçons. Au fond de lui, Livaï ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne le dirait pourtant jamais.

\- Vous connaissez le mimosa pudique, caporal ?

\- Tu m'en poses des questions. Barre-toi !

\- C'est une plante rampante, assez jolie, qui a une particularité étonnante. Elle se referme sur elle-même dès qu'on la touche. Comme un animal qui ferait semblant d'être mort pour échapper à son prédateur.

\- Ne me fait pas avaler de couleuvres. Ça n'existe pas ce genre de plante.

\- Bien sûr que si, caporal. Elle a d'ailleurs autre nom : la sensitive.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Vous me rappelez cette plante.

\- Moi ? J'ai rien en commun avec une foutue mauvaise herbe !

\- Comme elle, vous vous refermez dès qu'on s'approche trop près de vous…

Petra s'était penchée à son oreille pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots. Puis, quand elle se redressa, elle commença à onduler sensuellement du bassin, faisant remonter davantage sa courte chemise de nuit sur ses cuisses.

\- Arrête ça, gronda Livaï.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous laissez faire pourtant. Si vous n'en avez pas envie, vous n'avez qu'à m'éjecter.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors arrête avant que je m'énerve !

\- Mais non, caporal… Vous ne vous énerverez pas. Vous ne voulez pas le dire, mais votre corps parle pour vous.

\- N'importe qui chopperait une trique d'enfer avec une nana à moitié à poil qui se frotte contre sa bite.

\- Oh ! Donc vous avez remarqué que je ne porte pas de culotte, le nargua-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que rien ne m'échappe.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir ignorée ? Si rien ne vous échappe, comme vous le dites, vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous.

\- Je le sais. Et j'ai choisi de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais… commença Petra avec un mouvement plus ample.

Elle était ainsi parvenue à descendre légèrement le caleçon du caporal qui retint difficilement un gémissement quand son gland effleura sa vulve.

\- … vous êtes une vraie sensitive…

Elle réitéra la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que le tissu qui les séparait encore soit totalement évincé.

\- Arrête… s'il te plaît…

Il détourna le regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher maintenant.

D'un nouveau mouvement de bassin, Petra positionna son membre turgescent à l'entrée de son vagin avant de le faire glisser en elle avec lenteur infinie. Tout en se redressant pour pouvoir mieux contrôler la pénétration, elle relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Livaï, laissant ses doigts effleurer ses avant-bras, puis son torse, pour finir par s'appuyer contre son ventre. Elle était à mi-chemin de sa descente quand le caporal se redressa soudain pour agripper fermement ses fesses, l'obligeant de ses puissantes mains à terminer de s'empaler sur sa verge.

\- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu…


	12. Day 6 - Confessions

**Day 6**

 **Confessions**

* * *

 _Petra,_

 _Ma très chère fille, mon petit ange._

 _Excuse ton vieux père de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta dernière lettre, mais… comprends-moi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ces deux derniers mois. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plaît, je déteste quand on se fâche. Je préfère te voir avec ton si joli sourire._

 _Le temps a filé plus vite que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, et pour te dire la vérité, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que ces évènements se sont bel et bien produits. Notre monde a changé si rapidement qu'on ne sait plus à qui se fier._

 _Tu as certainement entendu parler de ce titan qui est apparu à Stohess. Quand l'information nous est arrivée à Karanes, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon que tu étais censée surveiller. Eren, c'est ça ? Tu te doutes bien que je me trompais. J'ai rapidement appris qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un des titans qui avait détruit le mur Maria il y a cinq ans. Tu te rends compte ? Cet individu a réussi à se cacher parmi nous pendant tout ce temps. Comme quoi, personne n'est à l'abri nulle part…_

 _Puis une rumeur effroyable nous est parvenue. On avait à peine eu le temps de souffler que des messagers ont afflués de toute part disant que le mur rose avait cédé et que des titans déferlaient sur nous depuis le nord-ouest de Trost. Heureusement, le mur était intact, bien qu'on ne sache toujours pas d'où provenaient ces titans. Tout ce que l'armée a bien voulu nous révéler, c'est qu'ils avaient vaillamment combattu la menace et que tout danger était à présent écarté... J'ai appris plus tard que le major Smith y avait laissé un bras._

 _Erwin Smith. Un sacré bonhomme celui-là. Traduit en cour martiale, il a réussi à s'en sortir in extremis. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait y laisser sa tête, mais comme toujours, la populace n'a pas tous les détails. Pendant son jugement, l'armée a pris le pouvoir pour mettre sur le trône une gamine sortie d'on ne sait où. Apparemment, ce serait elle la véritable héritière. Celui qui nous gouvernait n'était semble-t-il qu'un imposteur. Je l'ai aperçue l'autre jour. Elle est mignonne cette petite. Tu la connais ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle remplira correctement son devoir de souveraine._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait créé un orphelinat, et qu'avec l'aide du caporal-chef Livaï, elle avait réussi à sortir les gosses des bas-fonds pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie. C'est vraiment bien ce qu'ils ont fait là, ces mômes ne méritaient pas de vivre dans toute cette misère. En parlant de ça, ta mère et moi songeons à en adopter un ou deux. Pour leur donner une vie plus agréable._

 _Il est venu à la maison, tu sais._ _Il y a deux jours. Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui pourtant._

 _J'ai toujours su que tu en étais tombée amoureuse, même si toi, tu ne le savais pas encore. Il n'y avait qu'à lire les lettres que tu nous envoyais. Tu n'as jamais tari d'éloges à son sujet. Ce qui m'a toujours étonné d'ailleurs, c'est que tu as complètement arrêté de nous parler de lui à partir du moment où tu as intégré son escouade. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que tu avais finalement réussi à te rapprocher de lui et que tu voulais garder ces moments pour toi seule. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes indignés quand tu nous as annoncé vouloir lui consacrer ta vie. Avec ta mère, nous pensions que tu étais bien trop jeune pour songer à te marier. Je sais maintenant que nous nous trompions._

 _Quand il a frappé à notre porte, il n'a pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il nous voulait. Mais son regard parlait pour lui. Alors, je l'ai invité à entrer. Il était mal à l'aise, ça se voyait, ta mère lui a donc servi une tasse de thé. Ça a certainement dû le replonger dans ses souvenirs._

 _La langue ainsi déliée, il nous a avoué être venu sur un coup de tête après avoir surpris une conversation entre trois de ses soldats. Ils parlaient de leur enfance, et l'un d'entre eux a même souhaité revenir à cette époque, où leur vie était plus paisible. Il nous a dit que lui aussi souhaitait revenir en arrière, quand les personnes à qui il tenait étaient toujours en vie._

 _De ces quelques années de service,_ _il n'avait jamais connu de soldat aussi dévoué à sa tâche que toi. Tu lui as toujours été d'une aide précieuse et d'un soutien infaillible. Mais ce qu'il appréciait surtout, c'était que tu te comportais avec lui comme avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Tu respectais son rang, sans l'idolâtrer. Tu l'acceptais tel qu'il était._

 _Quand je suis venu le trouver à Karanes et que je lui ai dit que j'étais contre votre mariage, je n'avais alors aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Son monde, qui était déjà en miettes, termina de s'effondrer quand mes paroles lui révélèrent tes sentiments à son égard._ _Il a alors déposé une alliance sur la table._

 _Ensuite, il nous a tout dit. La première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés. La façon dont tu t'es imposé à lui quand tu as intégré son escouade. L'admiration qu'il te portait car tu arrivais si bien à concilier ton rôle de femme avec ton métier de soldat. Comment, au fil du temps, il n'a plus réussi à se passer de ton aide. Comment, au fil du temps, il est tombé amoureux._

 _Il ne t'en a jamais rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il était réticent. D'une part parce que votre différence d'âge était importante. D'autre part, parce qu'au vu de son passé, il avait peur d'être accusé de coercition. Il s'était cependant fait la promesse qu'il te demanderait ta main dès que l'humanité serait libre et que le bataillon d'exploration n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Il nous a quittés sur ces paroles, le cœur plus léger, je pense._ _Maintenant, il doit être en route pour le mur Maria avec le reste du bataillon._

 _Je peux dire à présent que je vois tes sentiments pour lui éclairés d'un jour nouveau. Ta mère et moi, nous avons toujours été très fiers de toi. Et de savoir qu'un tel homme était à tes côtés nous réchauffe le cœur. Notre plus grand crime aura sans doute été de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en toi. Tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais, et nous n'avons pas écouté. Alors, si ce n'est pas trop tard, nous te donnons notre bénédiction._

 _Je vais maintenant terminer cette lettre, glisser l'alliance dans l'enveloppe, et me rendre sur ta tombe pour l'y enterrer. Je sais bien que cette pierre n'est que symbolique, mais je sais également que tu viendras chercher cette dernière missive. J'en suis même sûr._

 _Après tout… tu veilles sur nous depuis là-haut, non ?_

 _N'oublie jamais que tes parents t'aiment, ma fille. Sois heureuse et porte-toi bien. Donne une bonne correction à Auruo s'il continue de t'embêter, mais surtout, soit en paix. Car il t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il t'aimera toujours._

 _Papa_


	13. Day 6 - Caught

**Day 6**

 **Caught**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci de lire « **Day 1 – Heartbeat** » avant cette petite histoire, il s'agit de sa suite.

* * *

Petra mit bien moins d'une heure pour rejoindre le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Elle ne fut cependant aucunement surprise de trouver Livaï au bar, une tasse à la main. Le café était bondé, et elle eut du mal à le rejoindre sans jouer des coudes.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas attendre, lui lança-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, pourquoi t'es là en avance ?

Livaï se retourna, nullement étonné de sa présence, et courba légèrement les lèvres dans une tentative de sourire amusé.

\- Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas attendre.

Petra ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler le désir qui s'était emparé d'elle à la seconde où il avait posé son regard enjôleur sur elle. Comment diable pouvait-il être aussi sexy ?

\- Ne restons pas là, dit-il en attrapant sa veste. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

\- Comme tu veux, où va-t-on ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'extérieur pour lui répondre.

\- Chez moi.

* * *

Nul doute que Petra l'avait vu venir, et inconsciemment, c'était également ce qu'elle avait espéré. Une dernière aventure avec l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout avant qu'elle ne lâche la bombe qui l'éloignerait d'elle à coup sûr. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, il la débarrassa de son manteau, et ne lui laissa que très peu de temps pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les trophées qu'elle avait aperçus la première fois trônaient sur une étagère près de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Les murs peints aux couleurs beiges et taupes donnaient une certaine froideur au salon. Il n'y avait que très peu d'objets de décorations : une lampe, quelques cadres dont la photo d'une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, pas beaucoup plus de bibelots, mais des tonnes et des tonnes de livres.

Petra fut interrompue dans sa contemplation lorsque Livaï l'attrapa par-derrière, commença à déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque. Un frisson ne tarda pas à lui parcourir l'échine, et elle se laissa happer sans résistance par cette sensation délicieuse. Ses doigts descendirent bien vite le long de ses cuisses, passant sous sa robe pour la lui retirer.

\- Livaï, je…

\- Quoi ? la coupa-t-il en lui saisissant la mâchoire et en la forçant à le regarder. Tu n'es pas venue pour ça ?

Sans douceur, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Avide, séducteur et tentateur, Petra ne put résister à un tel baiser. Elle se retourna totalement avant de se serrer contre lui, approfondissant leur échange déjà électrique. Il la souleva comme une plume, et se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'assit en la positionnant sur lui. Sa robe vola au sol l'instant d'après.

\- Avec des sous-vêtements comme ça, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'attendais rien de moi.

\- J'aime porter des bas, lui répondit-elle aguicheuse. C'est bien plus confortable, et c'est pas ma faute s'il faut un porte-jarretelles pour les tenir.

\- T'étais obligée de mettre un string ?

\- Non. Ça, c'est rien que pour toi.

Livaï ne cacha pas son amusement, et laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ajouta-t-il alors que Petra déboutonnait mine de rien son pantalon.

Elle libéra rapidement sa virilité de sa prison de tissu pour lui imposer une nouvelle sorte d'entrave : celle de ses doigts. Livaï grogna de plaisir, mais ne souhaitait aucunement lui laisser l'avantage. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur son entrejambe, caressa son clitoris à travers la fine étoffe de dentelle. Une décharge parcourut aussitôt tout le corps de Petra qui en jeta la tête en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, Livaï se souvenait de la sensibilité particulière de cet endroit, et avait immédiatement passé son bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Il ne stoppa cependant pas ses attouchements, s'amusant à déclencher les soubresauts de sa partenaire dont la cyprine commençait à mouiller le tissu qu'il écarta rapidement. Ses tremblements se firent d'emblée plus intenses, et il dut se forcer à arrêter pour ne pas la faire venir trop tôt. Ainsi, il la guida simplement vers son membre turgescent où elle s'empala sans autre cérémonie. Il saisit fermement ses fesses, elle referma les doigts sur ses épaules, essayant tous deux d'imposer à l'autre le rythme qu'ils désiraient. Tantôt se combattant, tantôt ondulant à l'unisson, jamais leurs regards ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? murmura Livaï pendant qu'il mordillait la peau de la jeune femme au creux de son cou.

\- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

\- Je croyais que les femmes savaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

\- Je croyais que les hommes ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au sexe quand ils baisaient.

Livaï lui répondit par un grognement amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes.

\- Non, je peux voir ça, répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui sans cesser d'onduler des hanches.

Elle garda ensuite le silence pendant quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire, surtout maintenant, mais… j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir.

Livaï la saisit alors par le bassin, la forçant à s'arrêter. Il avait certainement pressenti l'importance de ce qu'elle allait lui avouer.

\- La… la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble… Elle n'a pas été sans conséquence.

Livaï fronça les sourcils, et elle ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'il était intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou parce qu'il avait déjà tout compris.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Je suis enceinte, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'expression de Livaï ne changea pas d'un iota. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que la nouvelle refroidisse ses ardeurs telle une douche froide, c'est une sensation bien différente qu'elle ressentit en elle.

\- Est-ce que ta bite vient de convulser ?

Livaï ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut le temps de prononcer aucune parole.

\- J'suis rentrée ! lança une voix féminine juste avant que sa propriétaire ne débarque dans le salon pour les surprendre.

Blasée, l'adolescente lança un regard noir à Livaï.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller baiser tes poules dans ta chambre, cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

\- Un peu de politesse, sale gamine mal élevée…

\- La politesse serait que je ne te découvre pas la bite fourrée dans la chatte de la première venue. Sans offense, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Petra qui était restée tétanisée.

\- Si j'étais pas déjà occupé, je te garantis que je t'aurai lavé la bouche avec du savon pour avoir sorti une telle connerie. Et c'est pas la première venue !

\- Ah non ? Tu vas me faire croire que c'est pas la première fois que tu baises avec elle ?

\- Non, en effet. Et je vais te dire un truc, ma chère cousine : encore heureux que ce soit ta dernière année de lycée, car j'en peux plus de vivre avec toi et ton caractère de chiotte !

\- Et c'est totalement réciproque, mon cher cousin. Vivement que j'me barre. Et j'te signale qu'on est tous comme ça dans la famille. Alors, encore heureux qu'on ne soit plus que trois ! s'énerva la jeune fille en faisant le tour de la pièce pour rejoindre l'escalier.

\- Erreur, on sera bientôt cinq.

Intriguée, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches pour dévisager Livaï.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Mikasa, je te présente Petra. La future madame Ackerman.

L'adolescente éclata de rire, et se laissa lentement tomber sur les marches tout en se tenant les côtes.

\- Tu vas l'épouser parce que tu l'as foutu en cloque ? Mon Dieu… J'pensais pas que t'étais aussi bête !

\- Non. Je vais l'épouser parce que je l'aime. Le gamin c'est un bonus.

L'hilarité de Mikasa disparut instantanément. Elle dévisagea une nouvelle fois son cousin comme si elle le voyait sous un nouveau jour, et réalisant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, elle se releva et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Félicitations, déclara-t-elle. Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Elle termina de monter les marches quatre à quatre et lança d'une voix forte avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre :

\- Et dégagez du salon avant qu'Eren et Armin ne débarquent !

Livaï reporta alors son attention sur Petra qu'il avait fermement maintenue sur lui tout au long de cette virulente conversation pour que sa cousine n'en voie pas trop.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Elle a un sacré caractère, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise gamine. On en était où déjà ?

\- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

\- Genre, t'as buggué sur ça ?

\- Heu… Oui. Ça me paraît être une déclaration assez importante.

\- Marrant. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais buggué sur le « je t'aime ».

Petra piqua un fard qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur de Livaï. Il saisit alors sa nuque, et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris pourtant.

\- C'est pas ça le problème. On se connait à peine et on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais même pas quel est ton travail.

\- Garde du corps.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire…

\- C'est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire, la coupa-t-il. T'es réticente, et c'est totalement normal.

\- Non. Étrangement pas du tout. Je ne sais pas si tu as la même impression que moi, mais… c'est comme si je t'avais attendue toute ma vie, et que même si je ne sais rien de toi, je sais que je veux passer le reste de mon existence à tes côtés.

\- Comme si on avait déjà vécu une vie antérieure ensemble ?

\- Oui, comme si l'univers nous donnait une deuxième chance.

\- Alors, saisissons-la.


	14. Day 7 - Broken

**Day 7**

 **Broken**

* * *

C'était comme si toute la chaleur de la salle s'était volatilisée en une fraction de seconde. Envolés, les éclats de rire d'Erd. Disparues, les jérémiades d'Auruo. Évanouis, les précieux conseils que dispensait Gunther. Même le charmant sourire de Petra, qui ne quittait pourtant jamais ses lèvres, s'était effacé. Le mess était plongé dans un silence des plus glacials.

N'ayant rien vu de la scène, Eren observa tour à tour ses camarades dans la plus grande confusion. Les yeux d'Erd étaient tellement écarquillés qu'il s'attendait à les voir jaillir de leurs orbites d'un instant à l'autre. La bouche grande ouverte, Gunther semblait retenir son souffle. Une mouche s'y serait introduite qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. Le regard de l'adolescent se porta ensuite sur les trois autres membres de son escouade. Il n'aurait su dire qui de Petra ou d'Auruo était le plus blême, mais une chose était sûre : le fanfaron de la bande l'avait échappé belle.

Le regard d'Auruo ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la tasse que le caporal avait rattrapée in extremis, et l'anse de celle-ci que Petra tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Incrédule, il ne savait s'il devait remercier son supérieur d'avoir sauvé ses cuisses d'un ébouillantage certain, ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait vu une telle colère dans ses yeux.

Quand le caporal reposa finalement la tasse sur la table dans le plus grand silence, tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il laisse éclater sa fureur. Ils se préparèrent inconsciemment au pire, mais le seul bruit qui parvint à leurs oreilles fut celui de la porcelaine contre le bois. Le signal avait été donné. Auruo se leva d'un bon, tandis qu'Erd et Gunther s'emparaient d'Eren. Ils détalèrent comme des lapins, laissant derrière eux leur camarade figée dans son incompréhension. Petra n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, interdite. Comment avait-elle pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?

Avec un claquement de langue, le caporal lâcha une bordée de jurons qui sortirent la jeune femme de sa transe. Comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, elle prit pleinement conscience de la réalité de la situation : sa négligence allait lui coûter cher. La panique commençait à la gagner, mais elle réussit à la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne puisse plus la contrôler. Pour l'heure, le plus important était de soigner son supérieur. Il fallait stopper l'inflammation.

Sans douceur, Petra déposa sur la table le plateau qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors, puis se précipita dans la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte du garde-manger à la volée, elle se rua sur l'étagère qui se trouvait tout au fond de la réserve, cherchant frénétiquement parmi les plantes médicinales qu'elle avait cueillies le matin même celles qui lui seraient utiles. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. S'emparant de tout le plantain et le millepertuis disponible, elle revint dans la cuisine en trombe pour y découvrir le caporal, la main plongée dans le bac d'eau froide qui se trouvait sous la pompe de la fontaine. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur quand elle passa à côté de lui, les bras encombrés de ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme de la mauvaise herbe. Petra déposa les plantes sur la table avant de se retourner vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard déterminé malgré son anxiété.

\- Laissez-moi vous soigner, déclara-t-elle sans que sa voix ne tremble une seule seconde.

Puis elle le rejoignit, et plongea sa main dans le bac pour en saisir la sienne. Délicatement, elle la sortit de l'eau et la porta à son regard. Le thé brûlant avait fait disparaître les couches supérieures de son épiderme, laissant à l'air libre une peau rougie, fine et fragile. La blessure était sérieuse, mais pas dramatique. Elle pouvait la gérer.

\- C'est une brûlure au second degré, l'informa-t-elle calmement. Gardez la main dans l'eau le temps que je prépare le plantain.

Petra se détourna du caporal, s'empara d'un pilon et d'un mortier avant de s'en retourner vers la table. Sans perdre un instant, elle commença à presser les feuilles de plantain pour en extraire le jus. La tâche fut fastidieuse, d'autant plus qu'il ne fallait pas que des morceaux de plante se mélangent au liquide. Quand elle en eut suffisamment, elle revint vers son supérieur qui sortit la main du bac en la voyant approcher. Avec un torchon propre, elle tamponna la brûlure pour en essuyer l'eau, puis après avoir repositionné sa main bien au-dessus du bac, versa directement sur la plaie le liquide à la teinte légèrement dorée.

\- Restez comme ça, lui dit-elle. Il faut laisser agir.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie laver le mortier. Bien vite, elle se retrouva à nouveau devant la table, broyant le millepertuis avec ferveur. Le silence lui était inconfortable, car il permettait à son esprit de rejouer encore et encore la scène. Sa stupidité l'affligeait, mais plus elle y repensait, plus il lui apparaissait que le plus stupide des deux était bien le caporal. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi bête ? Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la laisser se briser sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une simple tasse après tout.

\- Quelle idée de la rattraper au vol… laissa-t-elle échapper à voix basse sans s'en rendre compte.

\- T'aurais préféré soigner les burnes de Bossard ?

Petra se figea, réalisant soudain que ce serait précisément ce qu'elle serait en train de faire s'il n'était pas intervenu. Gênée, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et continua sa tâche sans répondre. Le léger rouge qui avait coloré ses joues n'avait pas échappé au caporal. Il décida de la rejoindre, et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Intrigué, il ne la lâchait pas du regard, détaillant chacun de ses gestes, découvrant cette compétence exceptionnelle qu'elle lui avait cachée jusqu'alors. Peu de gens savaient soigner par les plantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je prépare un cataplasme, répondit-elle comme si cela était évident. Ça sera beaucoup plus efficace que le jus de plantain.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer un point imaginaire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant un instant, seul le bruit du pilon perturbait le silence qui les enveloppait.

\- Petra ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, caporal ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait osé porter son regard sur l'autre.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Auruo passe son temps à m'imiter ?

\- Oh… vous avez remarqué.

\- Difficile de manquer ça. Alors ? insista-t-il.

Petra suspendit son geste, et prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Bien qu'embarrassée par le comportement de son camarade, elle ne voulait pourtant pas le dénigrer davantage. Après tout, il ne faisait pas ça pour être méchant, bien au contraire.

\- Hum… Je crois que c'est parce qu'il vous admire, déclara-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde. C'est sa façon à lui de vous prouver son dévouement.

Surpris par sa réponse, le caporal tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Petra put véritablement observer pour la première fois la couleur de ses iris. Elle les avait toujours imaginées d'un gris sombre, mais elles étaient en réalité aussi bleues que le ciel qui annonçait la nuit.

\- Tu en es sûre ? appuya-t-il pour s'en assurer.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en bafouillant légèrement, soudain intimidée par le regard froid qu'il lui lançait.

Il fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour attirer ton attention.

\- Ne racontez pas de bêtises, caporal ! s'offusqua-t-elle, le rouge lui montant immédiatement aux joues. C'est juste un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à rien !

Petra recommença alors à broyer le millepertuis avec plus d'ardeur que précédemment, ignorant le regard dubitatif que le caporal posait sur elle.

\- Il ferait mieux de rester lui-même, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents après quelques minutes de silence boudeur. Ça lui éviterait d'être ridicule !

Furieuse, elle reposa fortement le pilon qui émit un bruit sourd contre le bois de la table. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lourd vers le vaisselier à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'accroupit devant le meuble, et commença à chercher le faitout dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ?

Le caporal savait qu'elle avait entendu sa question, car le vacarme qu'elle faisait en remuant les casseroles avait cessé le temps d'une seconde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, son hésitation était suffisante.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible après quelques instants.

Ayant réussi à mettre la main sur le récipient tant convoité, la jeune femme le remplit d'une mesure d'eau avant de le déposer à côté du caporal. Elle retourna ensuite dans le garde-manger, où elle en revint avec un bandage et une bonne poignée de farine de lin. Elle délaya la farine puis ajouta le millepertuis. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Le besoin de justifier sa dernière réponse devenait irrépressible. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette discussion s'arrêter là.

\- Avec Auruo, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, reprit-elle. Depuis qu'on est gamin en fait. Je suis fille unique, c'est un peu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Je vois…

\- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle durement tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière pour en raviver le feu. Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez.

La fonte ne mit pas longtemps à monter en température. Elle put donc, sans trop attendre, commencer à faire cuire son mélange. Préparer un cataplasme demandait une attention de tout instant. Il fallait remuer sans s'arrêter jusqu'à obtenir la bonne consistance.

\- Auruo, Erd, Gin, Eren, continua-t-elle. Ce sont tous mes camarades, mes amis. Je me comporte de la même façon avec chacun d'entre eux. Même avec vous.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Petra se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna et dévisagea le caporal. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Ou peut-être ne le voyait-elle que trop bien. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Ils s'observèrent en silence, puis comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle reporta son attention sur sa préparation.

Finalement prête, elle la retira du feu et la plongea dans le bac d'eau froide pour qu'elle refroidisse plus rapidement. Elle s'installa ensuite face au caporal, saisit à nouveau sa main et commença à appliquer délicatement le cataplasme sur la brûlure.

\- Tu te comportes différemment avec Auruo, reprit-il en cherchant à capter son regard. Tu es beaucoup plus franche et plus directe avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle, toujours concentrée à étaler soigneusement la bouillie sur la plaie.

\- Et tu te comportes aussi différemment avec moi, ajouta-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

\- C'est normal, caporal, répondit-elle sans relever les yeux. Vous êtes mon supérieur.

\- Non, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Le ton de sa voix avait été inflexible. Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Il s'écarta d'elle et reprit :

\- Avec les autres chefs d'escouade, avec Erwin, tu te comportes comme tu le dois. Pas avec moi.

Elle se saisit alors du bandage, commença à envelopper sa main.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Son pouls ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Je ne sais pas, caporal, déglutit-elle difficilement toujours en prenant grand soin d'éviter son regard. Peut-être parce que vous êtes plus proche de vos hommes que ne le sont les autres chefs d'escouade ?

\- Foutaises !

Petra noua le bandage, puis se força à plonger son regard dans le sien, essayant de calmer son cœur qui n'en finissait pas de s'affoler.

\- Je sais que la raison pour laquelle tu te comportes différemment avec moi est la même que celle qui pousse Bossard à croire qu'il pourra attirer ton attention en m'imitant. N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- Désolée… caporal, répondit-elle avec un sourire amer après un instant de silence, mais je ne peux pas répondre à votre question.

\- Non. Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas.

Petra baissa les yeux. Alors, lentement, le caporal leva sa main blessée, et saisit délicatement la pointe d'une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés. Il s'amusa un instant avec, les caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Si un jour l'envie te prend de briser la glace et d'aller voir de l'autre côté du miroir, dis-le-moi.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa définitivement de battre quand il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Un remerciement pour les soins qu'elle lui avait dispensés ? Une promesse informulée ? Un peu des deux peut-être. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Caporal ! Je…

\- Fais-moi plaisir, Petra, la coupa-t-il sans se retourner. La prochaine fois que nous serons seuls, laisse tomber mon titre et appelle-moi simplement Livaï.

Puis il franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière, laissant Petra tremblante retomber sur sa chaise.


	15. Day 7 - Guilty

**Day 7**

 **Guilty**

* * *

Elle avait juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, le flambeau à la main, son chapeau de feutre profondément enfoncé sur sa tête, qu'elle s'était immédiatement enfuie. Sortant par la porte de derrière, elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, pénétrant dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'était enfoncée profondément dans les bois seulement éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune. Il ne devait pas l'attraper…

À bout de souffle, elle avait fini par s'arrêter un instant, et s'était accroupie près d'une vieille souche. Prudemment, elle s'était mise à regarder autour d'elle, essayant de localiser son poursuivant, mais la lumière de sa torche n'était plus visible. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle avait scruté les ténèbres pendant encore un bon moment, et lorsqu'elle décida finalement de reprendre sa course, les bras de l'homme s'étaient refermés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de crier, il avait été trop rapide, le chloroforme avait déjà fait son œuvre.

* * *

Quand Petra reprit finalement connaissance, son corps lui sembla aussi léger qu'une plume. Pendant un instant, elle se crut confortablement allongée au fond de son lit, chaudement enroulée dans les couvertures, mais cette sensation de bien-être se dissipa rapidement laissant place à la cruelle réalité. La douleur dans ses épaules se réveilla progressivement à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience qu'on l'avait suspendue au plafond. Ses pieds touchaient d'ailleurs à peine le sol.

L'horreur de la situation lui noua les tripes : sa capture allait mettre en danger ses semblables. Il lui fallait s'échapper au plus vite !

Serrant les dents, elle commença à se débattre dans l'espoir de desserrer la corde qui lui liait les mains. Elle ne réussit cependant qu'à irriter la peau délicate de ses poignets, et abandonna avant que la brûlure ne devienne trop intense. Elle jeta alors un regard de défi à la poulie qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de son crochet sans un meilleur appui au sol. Elle devait trouver une autre solution.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était particulièrement sombre. Seulement éclairée par une unique chandelle, la jeune femme distinguait à peine les murs de briques noires. Rien de ce qui se portait à sa vue ne pouvait lui venir en aide, mais cette faible lumière dans les ténèbres n'avait pourtant pas été placée là par hasard. Posée non loin d'elle sur un vieil établi en bois, la flamme vacillante donnait aux instruments de torture des formes plus qu'inquiétantes. La panique termina de s'emparer d'elle quand dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée pour se libérer elle croisa le regard du juge Ackerman qui la fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Figée par la terreur, Petra l'observa se lever de sa chaise, et s'approcher lentement d'elle sans qu'il ne décroise les bras. Dans un premier temps, l'obscurité ne lui permit pas de voir son visage, mais elle devinait parfaitement l'expression jubilatoire qu'il devait avoir. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un motif pour l'arrêter, il n'allait certainement pas cacher sa jouissance maintenant. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle put constater du coin de l'œil qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et tel un vautour, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

N'appréciant pas être examinée comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, Petra essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais en vain. Il s'arrêta finalement face à elle, et plongea son regard bleu cobalt dans le sien.

\- Miss Ral, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Son attitude avait beau être stoïque, elle voyait très clairement la lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond ses yeux. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, et fuit son regard. Il laissa quelques secondes d'un silence pesant s'écouler avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder sans timbre :

\- Il s'agit de déterminer si vous êtes coupable des actes de sorcellerie qui ont été portés à votre encontre. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je ne suis pas coupable, mentit-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

\- C'est un peu facile comme réponse, miss Ral. Avez-vous une preuve ? Un témoignage qui prouverait que vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux au moment des faits ?

\- Non…

Le juge lâcha un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa réponse, comme s'il avait craint qu'elle puisse lui échapper.

\- Je suppose, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'établi, qu'il va me falloir m'assurer de votre sincérité…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? s'affola-t-elle alors qu'il se saisissait d'une grande paire de ciseaux.

\- Je ne cherche qu'à obtenir la vérité.

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine quand Petra réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus désormais échapper à la torture. Réciter une simple formule pour lui éviter de ressentir la douleur était maintenant impossible. Cela ne ferait que prouver sa culpabilité, et condamnerait ses sœurs par la même occasion. La peur s'était définitivement ancrée en elle, et la jeune femme tenta de reculer pour échapper à son bourreau ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes supplémentaires. Elle n'y parvint pas, car ses orteils ne faisaient que glisser sur le sol.

\- Doucement, la réprimanda-t-il en attrapant le bas de sa robe. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Taillant dans le tissu sans retenue, il réduisit son vêtement en lambeau avant de s'en retourner. Il la laissa en tout et pour tout vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de ses bas de laine. L'air froid de la pièce la fit immédiatement grelotter. Délicatement, le juge reposa les ciseaux à leur place pour s'emparer ensuite d'une trique qu'il fit distraitement claquer dans l'air alors qu'il revenait vers elle. Petra ferma les yeux, appréhendant le coup qui ne venait pourtant pas. Elle sentit finalement le souffle chaud de l'homme contre son oreille.

\- Es-tu une sorcière ?

\- Non.

Il frappa sa jambe, laissant une douleur vive sur l'arrière de son mollet. Elle résista cependant à l'envie de crier : elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction.

\- Es-tu une sorcière ? répéta-t-il.

\- Non ! répondit-elle avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

Son dos endura le coup suivant.

\- Je vois que tu es une forte tête, alors on va commencer par des questions plus simples.

Il tournait à nouveau autour d'elle, lui rendant impossible de prévoir où s'abattrait le prochain coup.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Petra Ral.

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Le juge Livaï Ackerman.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt-trois ans.

Le fouet claqua sur ses fesses.

\- Vingt-cinq, corrigea-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bois pendant la dernière nuit sans lune ?

\- Je n'y étais pas.

Il ne rata pas son ventre.

\- Attention à ta prochaine réponse, la menaça-t-il en lui saisissant les cheveux.

Il lui tira la tête en arrière tout en lui écartant les jambes. La baguette se plaça naturellement sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, caressant le bout de chair qu'il ne manquerait pas de martyriser à la première occasion.

\- Es-tu une sorcière ?

Petra planta alors son regard dans le sien, déterminée à ne pas répondre. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes avant que le juge ne rende les armes non sans mettre sa menace à exécution. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir son cri, bien que le coup qu'il lui porta ne fut pas aussi mordant que les précédents.

\- Je vois, déclara Livaï en retournant vers l'établi, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Cette méthode ne nous mènera à rien. Et comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler, alors je vais définitivement t'empêcher de le faire.

Alors qu'elle tremblait encore, il lui fourra un anneau en métal dans la bouche sans aucune douceur, et en lui cognant les dents. À l'aide de deux lanières de soie, il l'attacha derrière sa tête. Sa mâchoire était ainsi totalement bloquée. Impossible pour elle désormais de refermer la bouche ou de l'ouvrir davantage. Il venait de la réduire au silence, sans pour autant l'empêcher de crier.

Le juge se posta ensuite devant elle, caressa sa langue du bout des doigts avant de les laisser glisser le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Il saisit alors le fin tissu qui lui couvrait encore le torse, et le déchira sans effort. Petra comprit à cet instant qu'il avait abandonné la torture physique au profit d'une torture sexuelle. Elle essaya de protester, mais seul un son inintelligible sortit de sa gorge.

\- On essaie de dire quelque chose maintenant ? s'amusa-t-il. C'est un peu tard…

Sans aucune retenue, il saisit sa poitrine à pleines mains, et commença à faire rouler ses seins sous ses paumes, caressant délicatement sa peau dans un premier temps, avant de refermer sur sa chair ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Petra chercha à se plier en deux pour échapper à la douleur, et bien qu'elle fut intense sur le moment, elle n'était pas insupportable. Pas pour l'instant.

Tirant, pinçant, tordant, molestant… pendant de longues minutes le juge ne lui laissa aucun répit. Sa respiration était rapide, et elle fut soulagée quand il délaissa finalement son sein droit quelques instants pour plonger sa main dans sa poche. Toujours en tenant fermement le gauche entre ses doigts, il porta au regard de la jeune femme ce qu'il venait de saisir.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Petra acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le sourire démonique de Livaï s'en élargit davantage. Elle exécrait cet homme qui avait juré d'avoir sa tête, pourtant, à l'instant même où il plaça les pinces sur ses mamelons d'un geste expert, elle sentit clairement la chaleur de l'excitation gagner son bas-ventre. Elle se savait déjà perdue, mais elle n'imaginait pas succomber au plaisir de ce viol. En si peu d'efforts, il avait réussi à la briser, anéantissant sa détermination pour ne laisser place qu'à un désir primaire.

Le juge serra à peine les vis, juste assez pour que les pinces tiennent en place. Il donna ensuite une légère pichenette sur chacune d'entre elles, provoquant un mouvement de balancier légèrement douloureux, mais tout aussi agréable. La jeune femme gémit pour la première fois.

\- C'est pas encore ça, souffla-t-il amusé.

Il resserra légèrement les pinces, comprimant ses tétons davantage, et donna une nouvelle claque, plus puissante que la précédente. Il réitéra plusieurs fois la manœuvre, jusqu'à ce que son corps tressaille de douleur sous son dernier coup.

Ne sentant soudain plus sa présence, Petra osa ouvrir les yeux pour voir Livaï s'emparer d'un morceau de ficelle. Il revint ensuite vers elle pour en nouer les extrémités à la boucle de chacune des vis. Bien entendu, il prit grand soin à créer une tension entre ses deux seins, attachant la ficelle de manière à ce que la distance qui séparait les deux pinces soit plus courte que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité. Elle dut courber le dos pour diminuer le tiraillement que subissaient ses mamelons.

Trop occupée à gérer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent dans la poitrine, Petra ne put empêcher son bourreau de la débarrasser de la dernière barrière de tissu qui protégeait encore son intimité. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui enfonça alors deux doigts dans la bouche qu'il humidifia avec sa salive, puis les retira pour les poser sans autres préambules sur son clitoris. Cette agréable caresse lui fit perdre la tête, et elle se cambra en arrière dans un réflexe. Grossière erreur, car la douleur de ses tétons n'en fut que plus intense. Un gémissement intense lui échappa.

\- On aime ça, sorcière ? la taquina-t-il en faisant vibrer la ficelle par distraction.

Tous ses muscles étaient à présent parcourus de spasmes incontrôlables, Petra ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. Il la masturba, encore et encore, faisant rouler le bouton de chair entre ses doigts, attendant patiemment que son clitoris se gonfle suffisamment pour pouvoir l'emprisonner à son tour dans une troisième pince. La jeune femme ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, et la douleur n'en fut que plus vive. Il la délaissa ensuite totalement pour la forcer à écarter encore davantage les jambes, puis il attacha ses chevilles à deux anneaux qui se trouvaient au sol. Il se dirigea alors vers un coin sombre de la pièce, et actionna la poulie pour la faire légèrement redescendre.

\- Il est grand temps de te changer de position, se justifia-t-il tout en revenant se placer derrière elle.

Livaï posa alors sa large main sur son dos, et la força à se pencher légèrement en avant.

\- Tu es plutôt attirante pour une sorcière. J'avais prévu d'utiliser la plupart de mes jouets avec toi, mais je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par tes charmes finalement…

Petra entendit distinctement le bruit que fit sa ceinture lorsqu'il la déboucla, puis le léger froissement de ses vêtements. Son gland se pressa aussitôt contre sa vulve tandis qu'une de ses mains saisissait fermement sa hanche.

\- Tu le laisses entrer ?

C'était inutile de demander, son excitation était telle qu'il glissa à l'intérieur sans aucune résistance. Avec un râle, il plaça son autre main sur elle, et plantant fermement les ongles dans sa chair de ses fesses, il commença à la ravager pour son plus grand plaisir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on sonna à la porte.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » claironnèrent plusieurs voix d'enfants.

Au grand dam de Petra, Livaï se figea totalement. Toute leur effervescence s'était envolée en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Ces gamins… j'te jure ! grommela son compagnon tout en s'écroulant sur son dos.

Décidément, ils n'arriveraient pas à avoir une séance de sexe hardcore sans être interrompu. Leur jeu de rôle venait une fois de plus de tomber à l'eau.


	16. Bonus Day 8 - Unfinished

**Bonus Day 8**

 **Unfinished**

* * *

Ce n'était plus une cuisine que Livaï Ackerman avait sous les yeux, mais bel et bien un champ de bataille. De la farine partout, des œufs brisés sur le sol, çà et là quelques flaques de lait, du beurre dégoulinant du micro-ondes. Pour lui, l'identité des coupables était évidente.

\- Eliott ! Solange ! gronda-t-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la chambre de ses deux petits monstres.

Les jumeaux se figèrent immédiatement quand leur père déboula dans la pièce où ils étaient en train d'échanger quelques coups avec leurs épées en plastique. Ils aimaient particulièrement jouer aux chevaliers.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Quel bordel ? demanda le garçon d'un air innocent.

\- En bas, dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Oh ça ! s'exclama la petite fille. On a juste voulu faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de maman !

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux pour les attraper par les oreilles. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on range après avoir cuisiné ?

\- Aïe aïe aïe ! se plaignirent-ils en cœur alors que Livaï les tenait à peine. Promis ! On rangera la prochaine fois !

\- Non. Pas la prochaine fois. Vous allez ranger, et immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il en les relâchant.

\- Oui papa !

Et tous deux se précipitèrent en bas, ne voulant pas contrarier davantage leur géniteur. Livaï se releva, jeta un coup d'œil à la photo encadrée près de la porte. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait Petra et lui tenant les jumeaux dans leurs bras quelques heures après leur naissance.

\- Et il est où ce gâteau ? lança-t-il se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait rien vu qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une pâtisserie comestible dans tout ce bazar.

Leur réponse, braillée à l'unisson, ne se fit pas attendre :

\- On l'a pas fini !


	17. Bonus Day 8 - Intimacy

**Bonus Day 8**

 **Intimacy**

* * *

Depuis la victoire de l'humanité contre les titans, Livaï Ackerman menait une vie des plus simples. Propriétaire d'un petit salon de thé qu'il tenait avec sa femme, il passait ses journées dans sa boutique, heureux de faire découvrir cet excellent breuvage à qui voulait bien franchir sa porte.

Comme chaque matin, il s'éveillait peu avant six heures, et étirait ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil. Il se tournait ensuite vers sa compagne, toujours assoupie, et la contemplait amoureusement pendant quelques minutes. Quand venait finalement l'heure de se lever, il s'approchait lentement d'elle pour déposer avec délicatesse un baiser sur son front. Elle ouvrait alors les yeux, et avec son grand sourire, le saluait. S'entamait alors leur routine habituelle.

Tandis que Petra prenait possession de la salle de bain, il se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner familial qu'ils engloutissaient toujours en un rien de temps. Puis, après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendait dans la boutique pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, réglant les derniers détails avant l'ouverture. Il remontait ensuite à l'étage pour donner un coup de main à sa femme qui terminait déjà sa première fournée. Plus que le thé dont les saveurs émoustillaient les papilles de leurs clients, c'étaient bien les gâteaux qui l'accompagnaient toujours qui avaient fait leur renommée.

Entre service, cuisine et infusion, leurs journées se ressemblaient toutes. Le soir venu, ils éteignaient les lumières extérieures, nettoyaient le salon, préparaient le dîner ensemble, et passaient leur soirée en famille. Et dès le lendemain, tout recommençait exactement comme la veille.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, Livaï se réveilla en tenant sa femme serrée contre lui. C'était une chose inhabituelle, car aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réussi à dormir correctement quand ils étaient pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était toutefois pas une sensation désagréable, dont la chaleur lui rappelait la passion de leurs premières années. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever maintenant, et déroger à la routine de temps en temps n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il referma alors davantage ses bras autour de son corps frêle, et vint déposer avec convoitise un baiser au creux de son cou. Petra frissonna au contact de son souffle, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé. Conquis, il l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos tandis qu'il se plaçait sur elle. Lèvres, cou, poitrine, ventre, il ne détacha pas un instant sa bouche de sa peau, passant déjà ses mains sous le léger tissu qu'elle portait pour la nuit. Petra étouffa un gémissement quand Livaï commença à se faire plus aventureux, la caressant là où elle ne pouvait que difficilement retenir ses cris de plaisir. Rapidement, il sentit que le désir de sa femme était devenu égal au sien. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, et alors qu'il se positionnait pour conclure, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'instant d'après, leurs deux monstres s'étaient jetés sur le lit, criant à pleins poumons.

\- Papa ! Maman ! On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim ! s'égosillèrent-ils en cœur tout en sautant sur le matelas.

Les jumeaux avaient décidément un don pour user sa patience, et c'est en contenant sa rage que Livaï se laissa retomber aux côtés de sa femme. Cette dernière ne cacha pas son amusement, tandis que son mari marmonnait entre ses dents comme quoi il était impossible d'avoir la moindre intimité dans cette maison.


	18. Bonus Day 8 - Second Chance

**Bonus Day 8**

 **Second Chance**

* * *

Il était une fois, un gentilhomme dont la renommée n'était plus à faire. Bien qu'il ait été de petite taille, son élégance et son raffinement n'avaient rien à envier aux hommes de plus grande stature. À bien des égards, il leur était même supérieur, si bien que pour l'élite il n'était rien de moins que le gendre idéal.

Son oncle, qui l'avait élevé comme un fils après le décès de sa mère, lui avait assuré une éducation des plus rigoureuses, espérant secrètement qu'il gagne ainsi les plus hautes sphères de l'État. Mais le pouvoir ne l'avait jamais intéressé, et il s'était contenté de reprendre l'affaire familiale qui avait su faire leur fortune.

Heureux de contribuer à l'essor de sa ville en fournissant un emploi stable à la plupart de ses habitants, il dirigeait ses manufactures d'une main de maître. Chaque année, il réussissait à en accroître les bénéfices, tout en investissant dans de nouvelles machines afin de faciliter le travail harassant de ses employés. Cependant, il comprit rapidement que cette ville idyllique qu'il essayait si désespérément de construire ne verrait jamais le jour. La misère des plus pauvres et l'indifférence des plus riches étaient les plus dures à combattre. À chaque constat de son impuissance, son cœur se fragilisait, tant et si bien qu'un jour, il finit par se briser.

Cette douleur insoutenable, la bienséance lui interdisait de la montrer. Alors, il quitta la ville pour parcourir le pays à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Pendant des années, il se rendit auprès des plus grands médecins, herboristes ou encore scientifiques. Il alla même visiter quelques charlatans. Tous lui promirent monts et merveilles, mais aucun ne sut le guérir. Il rentra finalement chez lui, désabusé quant à la compétence de ces gens qui se disaient hommes de sciences, et s'enferma dans sa grande demeure pour ne plus en sortir.

Par une fraîche matinée de décembre, alors qu'il se sentait plus mal que d'habitude, il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air en allant se promener dans son jardin. Les graviers crissaient sous ses bottes, le givre recouvrait tout. Il examina chacune des plantes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, inquiet quant à leur état de santé face à cet hiver particulièrement rude. Quand il arriva devant les rosiers qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte de sa propriété, il surprit la conversation de sa voisine : une rombière qui n'avait jamais su moduler le ton de sa voix. Elle parlait d'une petite boutique du nom de « Seconde Chance », tenue par jeune fille apparemment très aimable, et qui réparait toute sorte d'objets. Elle disait également lui avoir confié sa plus précieuse boîte à musique, cassée depuis des années et que personne n'avait su remettre en état. Mais contre toute attente, cette demoiselle avait réussi. Plus qu'intrigué par cette déclaration, le gentilhomme retourna rapidement à l'intérieur, et chargea son majordome de faire enquête. Ainsi, il se retrouva quelques jours plus tard devant ladite boutique.

Le falotier avait depuis longtemps allumé les réverbères quand il se décida à en franchir la porte. Un léger carillon annonça son entrée, et immédiatement, la chaleur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre lui réchauffa le visage. Il retira son chapeau haute-forme, ses gants blancs, tout en détaillant la pièce du regard. Un bric-à-brac chaotique s'étalait sous ses yeux : meubles, jouets et vêtements en composaient la plus grande partie, mais il repéra également quelques livres, peintures et autres instruments. De l'autre côté de ce capharnaüm, la propriétaire des lieux était installée sur une petite table près de la cheminée. Devant elle, une multitude de fils et d'aiguilles brillaient à la faible lueur de la lampe à pétrole posée un peu plus loin. Elle était en train de recoudre la tête d'une poupée, et ne releva pas un seul instant les yeux de son travail pour l'accueillir. Prudemment, il traversa tout ce bazar, prenant bien garde de ne rien faire tomber, puis il vint se placer face à la jeune femme qui demeurait imperturbable. À présent, il doutait sérieusement qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence. Il se racla même la gorge pour attirer son attention, mais elle ne la lui accorda que bien des minutes plus tard, après qu'elle eut coupé son fil et ait reposé délicatement la poupée sur la table. Elle releva ensuite la tête, et posa sur lui son regard d'ambre. « Savez-vous réparer les cœurs ? demanda-t-il abruptement, ne s'embarrassant d'aucune salutation. » Les yeux de la jeune femme se portèrent alors vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de revenir sur lui. Puis, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. « Réparer un cœur prend du temps, lui répondit-elle. Il vous faudra vous armer de patience.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, affirma-t-il. Faites donc ! Je ne peux plus le supporter.

\- Alors revenez demain, Monsieur. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes fermés. »

Et il revint le lendemain, confiant dans cette jeune femme qui d'un simple sourire avait ravivé la flamme de son espoir. Le gentilhomme franchit la porte avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain cette fois-ci, car le carillon lui agressa les tympans. Comme la veille, il traversa la pièce avec autant de précautions, mais la jeune femme n'était plus installée à sa petite table. « Je suis désolée, Monsieur Ackerman, lui parvint sa voix fluette. » Il se retourna immédiatement pour la découvrir penchée sur une contrebasse près de l'entrée. « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné, car il se souvenait parfaitement ne pas le lui avoir indiqué.

\- Ces cordes vont me donner du fil à retordre, s'excusa-t-elle en ignorant délibérément sa question. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui.

\- Dans ce cas, je reviendrai demain.

\- Revenez plutôt dans une semaine, le corrigea-t-elle avec toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, répondit-il en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête, ébranlé dans ses convictions.

\- Ça m'embête de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter. Prenez donc une tasse de thé avant de vous en aller. Je viens juste de le préparer. »

Une semaine plus tard, il poussa la porte de la boutique avec mollesse, son cœur lui faisant souffrir le martyre. L'immense joie que la jeune femme lui avait procurée lors de leur première rencontre s'était rapidement envolée avec la désillusion de la deuxième. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était emballé, et il ne pouvait la blâmer pour lui avoir donné de l'espoir, car elle l'avait bien prévenu : le guérir allait prendre du temps. Le pas traînant, il la rejoignit alors qu'elle ponçait un guéridon. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et à nouveau un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. « Vous allez encore me dire que n'avait de temps à m'accorder aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis navrée, Monsieur Ackerman… mais j'ai promis de livrer cette pièce pour la fin de la semaine.

\- Je vois…

\- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

\- Volontiers. Je dois avouer qu'il était vraiment excellent la dernière fois. J'en ai rarement bu des aussi bons. Quel est votre secret ? » Elle se leva pour lui en servir une tasse. « Je vous le dirai peut-être une prochaine fois. »

Quand il revint le lendemain, elle travaillait encore sur le petit meuble, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer. Cependant, elle lui tendit un pinceau, et l'invita à l'aider. Il retira alors sa veste, remonta ses manches, et se saisit de l'outil. « Elle est vraiment horrible, cette couleur, lâcha-t-elle après qu'il eut commencé à appliquer la peinture sur l'un des pieds. » Il acquiesça avant d'ajouter : « Je suppose que le client est roi. »

Plusieurs mois passèrent, pendant lesquels monsieur Ackerman se rendait à la boutique au moins trois fois par semaine. Pourtant, à chacune de ses visites, le travail de la jeune femme ne lui permettait pas de lui accorder toute l'attention que réclamait son affaire. Mais il ne désespérait pas, car elle avait toujours l'amabilité de converser quelques instants avec lui. « Du miel et de la cannelle, lui avoua-t-elle finalement. C'est ce que je mets dans mon thé. » Parfois, elle lui demandait juste s'il voulait goûter aux pâtisseries qu'elle venait de cuisiner. Mais bien souvent, il était simplement heureux de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle, même s'il ne faisait que parler de la pluie et le beau temps. « Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, lui dit-il un jour alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Petra, répondit-elle. Petra Ral.

\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Ral, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. »

Près d'une année s'était écoulée quand il décida que ce petit jeu n'avait que trop duré. Il se planta devant elle et la saisit fermement par les épaules, plantant son regard dans ses deux billes d'ambre. « J'estime avoir attendu assez longtemps, Mademoiselle Ral, gronda-t-il. J'ai été patient, je vous ai laissé vous occuper de vos autres clients en priorité. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Réparez mon cœur ! » Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle l'obligeait à la lâcher avec délicatesse. Elle garda cependant ses mains volontairement emprisonnées dans les siennes. « Votre cœur vous fait-il toujours souffrir, Monsieur Ackerman ? » La question le prit au dépourvu, et il ne sut y répondre immédiatement. Avait-il toujours mal ? « Non, avoua-t-il après avoir cherché en vain cette douleur qui lui était pourtant si familière.

\- Vous sentez-vous toujours triste ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Peut-on dire que vous êtes heureux ? » Monsieur Ackerman réalisa alors que son cœur n'était plus brisé, que la jeune femme, qu'il considérait maintenant comme une amie, avait usé d'artifices pour en recoller les morceaux. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait enfin terminé son travail. « Seuls le temps et l'affection peuvent réparer ce genre de blessure. Désolée de vous avoir trompé, s'excusa-t-elle. » Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur n'avaient jamais été aussi rapides. Tout l'or du monde ne serait pas suffisant pour exprimer la gratitude qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Alors, sous une impulsion, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Peut-être voulait-il ainsi simplement lui montrer le résultat de ses efforts. « Merci, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. Merci infiniment… »


	19. Bonus Day 8 - Protect

**Bonus Day 8**

 **Protect**

* * *

Quand il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa tête, Livaï n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. D'un naturel distant, seule sa subordonnée osait agir avec lui comme avec n'importe quel être humain. Ses gestes familiers, ses petites attentions envers sa personne, il avait appris à les apprécier. Aussi, il la laissa plonger une nouvelle fois ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure.

\- Caporal ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Alors seulement, Livaï ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme était accroupie près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Lentement, elle continuait de caresser ses courtes mèches noires, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Petra…

\- Caporal… vous vous êtes encore assoupi, murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

Le ton de sa voix n'indiquait pourtant aucun reproche.

\- On dirait bien…

Encore groggy par le sommeil, Livaï se redressa avec nonchalance sur sa chaise, délaissant sans regret le bois inconfortable de son bureau sur lequel il était allongé il y a encore quelques instants. Petra, quant à elle, en profita pour se relever, et se mit à bonne distance de lui : celle qu'on exigeait entre un soldat et son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Livaï après avoir passé ses mains sur son visage.

Elle lui indiqua simplement d'un mouvement de tête la tasse de thé fumante qui se trouvait devant lui. Il en saisit alors le bord pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant une première gorgée. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Je suis là où on a besoin de moi, caporal, répondit-elle sans se départir un seul instant de son grand sourire.

À son tour, ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement tandis qu'il continuait à siroter son thé avec calme. Pourtant, une impression étrange s'empara de lui alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme, comme si sa présence rassurante et chaleureuse ne devait pas être ici.

\- Tu peux disposer, soldat, la congédia-t-il en reposant la tasse à présent vide. Demain, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces, alors va dormir.

\- À vos ordres, caporal ! répondit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Le cœur de Livaï se serra tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Petra ? la retint-il alors qu'elle se saisissait de la poignée.

La jeune femme se figea un instant avant de se retourner. Lui avait déjà pivoté sur sa chaise. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et le silence les enveloppa de son doux voile.

\- Je rêve encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour prononcer ces quelques mots, et l'acquiescement muet de sa subordonnée termina de lui broyer le cœur.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle… souffla-t-il.

\- C'est bien un rêve, caporal, lui répondit-elle, son sourire devenant légèrement triste. Mais pourquoi en conclure que je ne suis pas réelle ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua-t-il avec un ton mordant.

Livaï détourna le regard, serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Petra le rejoignit alors, tendit la main vers sa joue, puis le força délicatement à la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Toute la fureur du caporal s'envola instantanément quand il réalisa que la jeune femme essayait ainsi de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le désespoir s'empara alors de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quand Petra reprit finalement la parole, ses mots sonnèrent tel un glas :

\- Parce que je suis morte, c'est ça ?

Les souvenirs resurgirent instantanément dans son esprit. Son escouade, anéantie par le titan féminin. Erd, Günther, Auruo, tombés aux champs d'honneur. Morts… pour rien. Et elle, Petra. Broyée. Le regard pourtant tourné vers le ciel, vers la liberté. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, et lui qui n'avait pourtant plus pleuré depuis des années sentait les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Ne pleurez pas caporal, lui intima-t-elle tout en venant s'assoir sur ses genoux. J'ai juré de vous protéger quoiqu'il advienne. Et vous pouvez être sûr que jamais je ne faillirai à cette promesse.

Petra tenait à présent fermement la tête de Livaï entre ses mains, son regard résolument ancré dans le sien. Il réalisa alors que sa présence ne l'avait jamais quitté. Délicatement, il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, saisit l'arrière de son crâne, et l'attira à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien, lui souffla-t-il, leurs fronts à présent l'un contre l'autre.

\- La mort ne m'empêchera pas de rester à vos côtés.

\- Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites… répondit-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

\- Caporal Livaï !

Tiré de sa torpeur par le soldat qui tambourinait à sa porte, Livaï s'éveilla en sursaut. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, uniquement pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : Petra avait disparu.

\- Caporal Livaï ! Le major Erwin vous demande. Caporal, vous êtes là ?

\- C'est bon ! J'arrive ! cracha-t-il pour faire cesser ce boucan infernal.

Encore hébété par son rêve, Livaï se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, et d'un revers de manche, il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

\- Excuse-moi Petra, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais c'est moi qui aurais dû te protéger…


	20. Bonus Day 8 - Paranoid

**Bonus Day 8**

 **Paranoid**

* * *

Dès les premiers instants où mon nouveau voisin avait emménagé, je compris que le silence serait désormais un luxe dont il me faudrait me passer. Pas un seul jour, pas une seule heure, pas une minute où dès qu'il rentrait de son travail nous n'avions la paix. Chaque soir, Bach, Mozart ou encore Tchaïkovski, pour ne citer qu'eux, résonnait invariablement dans l'immeuble. Parfois, il m'arrivait de croire que le mur qui nous séparait avait disparu tant j'avais l'impression qu'il jouait près de mon oreille. Il pratiquait, encore et encore, jusque tard dans la nuit comme si la fatigue n'existait pas pour lui. Je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins d'un pianiste professionnel.

C'était un véritable virtuose, et bien qu'il dérangeât tout le monde, jamais personne ne lui avait demandé d'arrêter. J'imagine que comme moi, ils s'étaient pris à apprécier sa musique. Pour ma part, j'adorais son interprétation de Casse-Noisette, et ne m'en lassais jamais. Il m'arrivait même de m'endormir au son de ses notes, rêvant à de petites fées qui apportaient l'automne, puis l'hiver.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Malade comme un chien, j'avais envie de tout sauf qu'on m'impose une musique que je n'avais pas envie d'écouter. Alors, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, j'insérai un CD de Black Sabbath dans ma chaîne, et commençai à diffuser en boucle ma chanson préférée. Paranoid en était à son troisième passage quand il frappa à ma porte. Échevelée, la gorge en feu et une épaisse couverture sur le dos, je trainais des pieds pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Hé ! Petra, c'est ça ? m'agressa-t-il sans même un bonjour. Et si tu coupais ce boucan infernal ?

\- Quoi ? On n'apprécie pas la bonne musique ? lui répondis-je sur le même ton de ma voix enrouée.

Il sembla alors seulement remarquer mon état, car il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez de dégoût.

\- On n'aime pas les vilains microbes, le narguai-je, comme s'il allait tomber malade par le simple fait de se tenir devant moi.

\- Ouais, répondit-il sans se démonter. Surtout quand j'ai un concert très important qui m'attend dans moins d'une semaine. Alors, coupe-moi ça, et soigne-toi ! me lança-t-il tout en retournant chez lui. J'suis sûr que les murs ne sont pas assez épais pour retenir les germes.

Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'il claquait sa porte, puis coupa ma musique avec regret. Je n'étais pas du genre à empêcher les gens de travailler, et si pour cela je devais encore supporter ses gammes, qu'il en soit ainsi !

À ma grande surprise, quand il s'installa à son piano quelques minutes plus tard, il n'interpréta pas le morceau sur lequel il travaillait depuis des semaines, mais la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Je souris, amusée et quelque peu touchée par sa considération muette. Une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains, je m'installai devant ma fenêtre et me mis à contempler la lune au son de cette superbe mélodie. Ma respiration ralentit au fur et à mesure que je m'apaisais, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des battements de mon cœur qui lentement se laissait attendrir par ses notes.

* * *

Quand je sortis de mon appartement le lendemain matin, je trouvai devant ma porte une petite corbeille dans laquelle avaient été disposés un citron, une orange, un pot de miel et une bouteille de cognac. Une enveloppe y avait été également glissée. Intriguée, je m'en saisis sans attendre, et lus les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte qu'elle renfermait :

 _« Fais-toi un grog avec ça, et n'oublie pas de me rendre la bouteille après. Cadeau de mes fans._

 _Remet-toi vite, car je compte sur toi pour venir me voir jouer dans une semaine._

 _Et la prochaine fois que tu auras envie d'écouter du Black Sabbath, appelle-moi._

 _L. »_


End file.
